


The World is an Inferno

by ThePhoenixandTheDragon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Reunions, Gen, Good Loki, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, Odin's Good Parenting, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/pseuds/ThePhoenixandTheDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Avengers. Thor and Loki arrive on the Bifrost and instead of immediately freeing him he takes him to his chambers and rapes the muzzled and chained Loki. Odin and Frigga arrive and rescue Loki but by the time they arrive Loki is catatonic. While Frigga and the healers try to stabilize Loki, Odin casts Thor without Mjolnir to Midgard where he has little hope to ever return. Rape never mentioned in detail but the consequences are. Loki will get his happy ending but it will take time to get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After reading one of my favorite writers, Dorkylokifan's story Love Was Gone When Autumn Came and requesting her permission to borrow her storyline premise, I took it in another direction. I do not think Rape ever proceeds a healthy relationship and could never picture a rape victim later having a romantic relationship with their rapist. So though I enjoy Thorki as a pairing it will not happen here. This story will deal with very serious themes and their long-term consequences. Loki has been seriously traumatized and will have to work through serious PTSD. He may end up in a romantic relationship by end of story but it will not be with Thor.

Chapter One

“The World is an inferno of darkness and evil and there are two ways to deal with it. The first way is easy and wrong, accept it and become a part of it. The second way is harder and right, you fight it, you recognize those who aren’t evil and help them endure.” Sir Richard Burton

Odin’s POV:  


It was all supposed to go so different. I will never know what would have happened if I had told Thor about Loki being under Thanos’s control or if I had not been in a meeting with my advisors when they arrived on the Bifrost. It’s too late the damage has been done and my family irretrievably destroyed.  


Odin had so many regrets. Thor was banished to Midgard with little hope he will ever be worthy of Mjolnir, of Asguard, of his family ever again. Loki is broken both physically and worst of all mentally. He may never be the same. He may never recover. First I broke his heart on the broken bridge. It doesn’t matter that I never meant for him to think I rejected him. “ No Loki”, If I could just have told him that he had nothing to prove, that I loved him, that he was my beloved baby boy.  


My sweet Loki, he tried to kill his self because he thought I rejected him and fell into a world of pain and torture. I thought we had vanquished the mad Titan. I thought he would never be able to hurt the Nine Realms again. I was so wrong and Loki paid the price. He fell in the hands of beings who broke his body and mind. When we sent off the Mind Gem, I never thought I would hear of it again. Instead the Mind Gem was used to break my child’s mind and make him a marionette of The Other and his Master, Thanos.  


My son was made to attack a helpless world and caused so much death and destruction. I have so many regrets regarding to how I raised Loki. I didn’t express my love enough. I relied on Frigga to be his emotional support when I should have told him how proud I was of him. He is the greatest sorcerer in the entire nine realms and I never told him how proud I was of the young man he became. I let my Kingdom, his oldest brother and others in my Court disrespect him.  


He always had such a calm and composed mask that I thought he wasn’t bothered by the rumors, that he didn’t need me to speak up. I cannot go back but I will do better with this new chance. I will use this time while he is on Jotunheim to change myself, too change my people for the better. I will make sure that when he recovers, when he returns and next steps in Asguard that he will be celebrated for the wonderful being he is. We will throw feasts when he masters a new magical discipline. I will make my citizens see that brains are just as valuable as brawn.  


I cannot change that Thor raped Loki. I cannot change that Loki is catatonic. I cannot change that he has a better chance to recover on Jotunheim than on Asguard, that Asguard hold so many bad memories, reminds him so much of Thor. I have to trust that Farbauti and Loki’s biological brothers can bring him out of his mind. I have to trust that Lady Winter and his birth realm can rebuild his body and mind. I have to hope he will give me another chance once he gets better, that he will get better.  


***********Next chapter: Flashback to what was happening in Asguard and Jotunheim during the Avengers. Jotunheim hears that the lost prince lives and permanent peace with Asguard is brokered. Farbauti and Bylestir come to Asguard and Odin and Frigga agree to share Loki with his birth family and realm.***************


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgard and Jotunheim both learn Loki survived the Void.

**** Note*** I am looking for a Beta but it may take some time so please be patient with me. 

Ch. 2  
Odin POV:  
I cannot believe it has been two years since Thor’s failed coronation. That it has been two years since just two words ripped my family to pieces. I love Frigga and I know she loves me, we have lived thousands of years together but since Loki died I often find her looking at me with such anger that it borders on hate. I know she blames me for his death. I blame me for Loki’s death.  
I wasted over a thousand years with an amazing little boy that I did not appreciate enough. I wasted getting to know him as he became a man. I can tell myself that I had to run the kingdom and protect the Nine Realms. I can tell myself that he had Frigga and Thor but I know that too many times when I saw Loki I saw Laufey’s son not mine.

If I could go back I would, if I just could have been more awake on the Bifrost when both my sons were hanging off the bridge. If I didn’t fall into the Odinsleep that day in the Weapons Vault when his world fell apart. If I had listened to Frigga all those years when she entreated me to tell Loki he was Jotnar but always my son.

If I had curbed the citizens when they painted the Jotnar as mindless Monsters maybe he wouldn’t have thought he had to kill them to earn my love. I had an amazing talented boy, possibly the greatest sorcerer since Ymir, who showed just how much potential the Jotnar had and I let him grow up hearing tales of the Frost Giant Monsters. 

What did I expect was going to happen when his ancestry was discovered when Loki was raised from infancy to fear what he was. Looking back I remember Frigga telling me how Loki had repeated nightmares that the Frost Giants were going to kidnap and eat him. I wrote it off as just childhood nightmares and told myself he would outgrow those fears. Yet he never did instead those fears, that Asgardian hate talk poison and destroy my child’s self-worth.

When I look back I see how I could have done it differently. I loved my Mother, Asgard loved my mother, she was their former queen and she was Jotnar. Why did I not remind the people of their beloved Bestla when they brought up the horrors of the Asgard/Jotunheim War, when they disparaged the Jotnar people as a whole. Why didn’t I remind the citizens and teach my sons that I was half Jotun and that I was the Allfather of the whole nine realms. I fear the day I have to face my Mother and what she will say to me about all the mistakes I made with Loki, with Thor, with Asgard as a whole.

 

Flashback:  
It had started out like any other day since Loki died, Frigga in tears every single time she passes Loki’s locked chambers or spied his empty chair, Thor working himself into the ground smashing practice dummies or worse his friends in the Practice Ring and I putting forth a brave face and handling the ruling of the kingdom. 

The Vanir Delegation is visiting for their annual visit to discuss the status of grain shipments when everything changes. 

The Throne Room doors fly open. “Loki lives, Loki lives” Heimdall shouted as he came crashing into the Throne Room. Frigga grasped as the Throne room becomes instantly silent, every one waiting to hear how their thought dead youngest prince survived his fall into the Void.

“Heimdall, speak, what have you seen?” asked the Allfather. “I see Loki in a underground bunker on Midgard. He is surrounded by armed humans, I think they are the same group that had captured Thor during his banishment.” I immediately ordered a Guard to collect Thor from the Practice Grounds and ordered the Throne Room emptied.

“Heimdall, did you see anything else?” Frigga begged. “No my Queen, I knew you and the Allfather would want to be immediately notified if Loki was spotted again. It is the first sighting I have had since I saw him unconscious and bloodied in that dark Chitaurian cell those many months ago.” Heimdall replied. 

“Odin can you see anything from Hlidskjalf? Can you see our son? How does he look? Is he ok? Frigga asked but before he could answer Thor stormed into the Throne Room. “Mother, Father what news do you have of Loki?” Thor inquired.

“Only what Heimdall has seen, that your brother is indeed alive and on Midgard in the company of those who had taken Mjolnir and you when you were last there. Thor, I need you to prepare and as soon as I can gather the necessary magic I need you to go to Midgard and bring your brother home. I do not know why Loki is now on Midgard and unmasked from Heimdall’s eyes. I do not know if he is with the Chitauri. I need you to follow Heimdall to the Observatory and be ready to go.” 

Heimdall and Thor left the Throne Room and rode to the Observatory to await the Allfather. “Heimdall, how did my brother look when you saw him? “ “He looked crazed and not in his right mind. He was surrounded by dead Midgardians.” Heimdall told Thor.

 

While in Jotunheim:

It was the middle of the night when a Guard knocked on Farbauti’s door. “Your Majesty Njord brings news from Asgard of the lost prince. Hellbindi and Bylestir have been informed and await you in the Throne Room.” Farbauti jumps out of bed and quickly throws on his Dressing robe and runs to the Throne Room to hear news of his lost child.

“Njord, what do you know of Loptr?” Farbauti entreated Njord to answer him immediately upon seeing him in the Scrying Mirror in the center of the room. While Njord spoke through his own handheld Scrying mirror from the Vanir Ambassador’s Guest chambers in Asgard “Farbauti, I was just telling your sons that Asgard’s gatekeeper appeared before the Allfather and the Vanir delegation and announced that youngest prince was alive. He has appeared on Midgard and rumor is the Allfather is sending the Thunderer to reclaim him.”

“Thank you Njord for contacting us so quickly but I need you to keep your ears open until I can get there. It is time the Allfather answer for taking my baby.” Farbauti said and turned to leave and pack his things, he wished to use the secret paths and get to Asgard as soon as possible.

“Mother stop, you cannot just appear you would be killed on sight. I will not lose my Mother and Father to those Asgardian beasts, they have taken one of my parents.” Hellbindi screamed.

“You cannot expect me to let them keep your baby brother from me. Bor’s son has stolen over thousand years I will not stand for a day more. I have never forgiven your father for not reclaiming your brother once he knew he was being raised as Odin’s second born and if you try to stop me I will never forgive you either.” Cried Farbauti.

“Mother, I am not saying we do not reclaim Loptr, I am saying we do not arrive unannounced. Njord, do you think you can seek a private meeting today with the Allfather? Inform him that Queen Farbauti and my brother, Prince Bylestir are requesting permission to come to Asgard tomorrow morning. Tell him Jotunheim seeks to broker a permanent peace and free trade treaty with Asgard and that the Queen requests an immediate audience to discuss the missing Ice Maiden, Loptr.

“Mother, please return to your chambers and pack your things so you can leave as soon as we hear back from Njord.” Farbauti leaves the throne room to prepare for his travels, he is determined to reclaim his youngest son.

“Bylestir, you will need to go to Asgard with Mother. I do not trust Odin Oathbreaker to observe proper diplomatic protocols.”  
“Njord, if the Allfather denies Jotunheim’s requests than I need you and the other Vanir dignitaries out of Asgard.” Hellbindi makes a promise to himself, one way or the other he will get back his baby brother and his mother will get back the child he has grieved for over thousand years.

 

*****Next Chapter: Farbauti and Bylestir arrive in Asgard and the truth about Loptr’s disappearance and adoption by the Allfather and Allmother is revealed. I had planned to include in this chapter but it was already long.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgard prepares for Loki's return while Queen Farbauti and Prince Bylestir come to Asgard to reclaim Loptr.

Chapter 3

The following morning was a chaos of activity on both Asgard and Jotunheim. The Allfather had been up all night gathering the necessary magic to send his oldest son to recover his youngest, one he had feared dead before he was spotted on Midgard. He had just sent off his first born with orders to collect Loki Odinson from Midgard and return him immediately to Asgard. The Crown Prince was given carte blanche authority to use whatever force necessary to return the second prince to Asgard safely.  


The Allmother and her handmaidens had been up the previous night opening and cleaning Loki’s chamber. The Queen was genuinely smiling for the first time in years; her youngest was alive and soon would be home. She had ordered that the Royal kitchens prepare all of Loki’s favorites and a Kingdom wide celebration was being scheduled to celebrate the resurrection of Lost Prince.  


The Palace was awash in activity in preparation for Loki’s return. The Palace servants were hanging banners in Loki’s signature colors from the towers and scrubbing and polishing every surface. The Allfather had just returned to the Palace from the Observatory and took a bite of breakfast when he was notified that Jotunheim’s Queen Farbauti and Prince Bylestir had arrived at the Bifrost Observatory. He thought that he would get a moments peace before he had to resume his duties as Allfather of the Nine Realms.  


Odin thought he was meeting with Queen Farbauti and Prince Bylestir about reestablishing trade between the two realms but all Farbauti could think about was getting back his son. Vanir Lord Njord had approached Odin last night acting as a mediator between Asgard and Jotunheim and mentioned that Jotunheim’s Queen and second Prince wished to arrive tomorrow to meet with him.  


Odin would freely admit that his mind was not fully focused on what Lord Njord had been saying when he came and spoke with him the prior evening. Though Lord Njord had relayed each of Hellbindi’s requests in detail, Odin only remembers hearing that Jotunheim was wanting to establish trade talks and to discuss some Jotnar that was missing.  


All Odin had been thinking was what he was going to say to Loki once he saw him again. He had only listened with one ear and missed the most important detail that Queen Farbauti wanted to personally discuss a missing Ice Maiden with him. If he had been paying more attention he might have found it odd that a Queen of a foreign realm would want to talk with him about a missing Jotnar when the Realms had been closed to each other for over a millennia.  


Now sporting a black eye in his one good eye in hindsight Odin wished he had paid more attention to the Vanir Ambassador. Farbauti barely waited for the Throne Room doors to close and the magical privacy protocols to engage before he coldcocked him. While Lord Njord got between Odin and Farbauti and Frigga began fussing over her injured husband, Bylestir was using his entire weight to restrain his Mother and Queen Farbauti from attacking Odin again.  


“You stole my son from me you sniveling piece of Bilgesnipe dung. You poisoned my son against his own people. You brainwashed him and used him to do what you never had the guts to do yourself and murder Laufey. You used my child to murder his own Father, to murder his own people.” Farbauti ranted hysterically. “The wolves of Niflheim wouldn’t want your worthless ass when I am through with you.”  


The Allfather was completely unprepared for the Angry Momma Bear standing before him. Thankfully each of the room’s participants had left their weapons out of the room and the Throne Room’s magical safeguards were preventing use of magical attack on either side.  


Bylestir, his family’s peacekeeper entreated “Mother please calm down, we will never get to see Loptr if you do not calm down.” Bylestir then turned to King Odin and Queen Frigga and began to speak calmly and respectfully.  


“Please forgive my Mother’s violent outburst; it has been a very emotional few years. Asgard’s Crown Prince and friends invaded our home killing many Jotnar and starting a war. My Father, Jotunheim’s King and my Mother’s mate was murdered here in Asgard. Asgard then unleashed the full force of your Bifrost on our home realm killing many innocent civilians. And most importantly for my family, we learn that it was my baby brother who had a psychotic breakdown. It was he who murdered our father and people for you and when rejected by you, Allfather attempted to commit suicide by throwing himself into the void. We have spent the last two years believing him dead.”  


Frigga responded by accusing Farbauti of abandoning Loki to die in the temple. “My husband didn’t steal Loki; he rescued him from your barbaric practice of leaving your runts to die of exposure. It was you and your mate who left my baby boy to die!” The accusations continued flying back and forth and the voices continued to get louder and louder when there was a great blast of light blinding everyone.  


When the light cleared, there stands a beautiful woman with skin as white as the purest snow, hair the color of the clearest blue sky and eyes the color of purest silver. Everyone is rendered speechless because standing in the center of Asgard’s Throne Room in an iridescent gown of silver is one of the Four Eternal Judges, Lady Winter.  


“Since it was my temple where Loptr and the Casket of Ancient Winters were taken from, I think I would know what really happened. Each of you needs to sit down, be silent, listen and learn what really happened on the last day of the Asgard/Jotunheim War.” Recognizing that they were in the presence of true power, a real celestial being, everyone immediately kneels to Lady Winter and sit down as ordered.  


“Njord, thank you for trying to mediate the two competing royal families’ claims over Loptr but I am going to take over. Now that you have each thrown around what you think happened on the day Odin Borson took Loptr to be his second born, it is time you each learned a few home truths.” Lady Winter says as she looks down on each of the four hostile royals.  


“King Odin and Queen Frigga, you are grossly mistaken about why Loptr was placed in my temple. First thing, Jotunheim does not sacrifice or leave their small borns to die. Neither do they call them runts. A small born is considered a good omen and a gift from the Supreme Creator. The Jotnar call one who is small born, Winter’s Gift because the small born though small of stature are born with superior magical abilities. The small born are treasured and extremely rare because only one is born every few millennia.”  


“Yet, I have examined your heart and know that when you took Loptr from my temple you truly believed he was abandoned. You truly believed you were saving an innocent baby’s life, but you, Odin, son of Bor and Bestla, you trespassed in my temple. I am not happy about that.”  


“My temple is sacred ground, a temple where a King and Queen placed their baby for safe keeping during a bloody war. You entered my temple and took Jotunheim’s two greatest treasures, what do you think I should do about that?” Both Odin and Frigga appear truly frightened of what punishment Lady Winter will assess for his theft from the God.  


After letting the two Asgardian royals sweat and the Jotnar to gloat a little Lady Winter continued lecturing her gathered audience. “We have a problem there is only one Loptr and there are two families who want him. So lucky for you I have the solution which you are all going to follow and obey, do I make myself clear?” The Jotunheim and Asgardian royals each nod their heads in agreement.  


“Loptr is very special to my heart and I want him to be surrounded by all the love and support he needs, so you are each going to work together to provide it to him. He is hurting and needs both his biological and adoptive families. I will not take no for an answer. I will not tolerate any more bickering, nor will I tolerate any more bigotry or prejudice by either your kingdoms.”  


“This is my one and only warning, Grow up and put Loptr first or I and my fellow Eternal Judges will make you. You and your citizens will not like it if we need to step in.” Lady Winter warns. “I expect you to sit here and listen to Njord while he helps you draw up a co-parenting plan. I expect you to mediate in good faith and be a united parenting unit by the time the Thunderer brings Loptr back. I and my siblings will be watching, I do not want to be disappointed.” Lady Winter warned before she disappeared.

****Next Chapter: Agreement is reached, Thor and Loki return from Midgard. ****


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agreements is reached, Thor and Loki return from Midgard.

It took about ten minutes after Lady Winter had disappeared before anyone even tried to speak. Lady Winter had given them a lot to think about. It did not escape Odin or Frigga’s attention that Lady Winter did not pass judgment on Odin for stealing from her but they knew if they did not obey her orders now it would go very badly for them.

 

At the same time Farbauti and Bylestir had a lot to think about as well. Farbauti felt like his prayers had been granted when Lady Winter appeared but by the time she left he realized that he was going to have to compromise which left a bad taste in his mouth. Bylestir had been pleasantly surprised when Lady Winter appeared and admitted to his self that he was worried that there would have been a bloodbath and war if they had continued arguing among themselves.

 

After Lord Njord had given each side a few minutes to gather their thoughts he began the negotiations. It took the rest of the day and half of the next but with plenty of compromises on each side a joint co-parenting agreement was reached.

 

It was agreed that Loptr would be called Loki by everyone since that was the name he was familiar with and that he would be the one who decided how quickly reunification proceeded. It was agreed that Loki would need to learn about his origins and Odin would talk to Loki and his people about his Mother, Bestla as a way to demonstrate that he did not hate the Jotnar people and that Asgard and Jotunheim had been friends before the War.

 

It was agreed that Loki needed extensive mental health treatment and all were in agreement that he would see both a healer for his body and a healer for his mind before they started the formal family reunification process and before there were any further talks about him visiting Jotunheim.

 

In addition, King Odin and Queen Farbauti agreed that trade would be reopened between their two realms. It was agreed that Jotunheim would export some of their minerals and seafood to start and that Asgard would export some of their textiles and plant life. Asgard agreed to remove its opposition to the Jotnar citizens traveling freely between the nine realms as long as Jotunheim agreed to their military remaining strictly on Jotunheim. Both Kingdoms agreed that there would be a joint trade summit for each of their realms’ merchants on Vanaheim within six months.

 

Farbauti and Bylestir returned to Jotunheim at the end of the second day and would await contact from the mind healer. Before they returned home both sets of royals shared a private evening meal and agreed that Farbauti and one of Loki’s Jotnar brothers would return to visit within two weeks and attend the celebration of Loki’s return before the entire kingdom.

 

Each monarch left the Asgardian Bifrost Observatory feeling optimistic about the future. They were each hopeful of not just creating an extended loving family for Loki but hopeful for the future for each of their kingdoms and peoples as a whole. King Odin and Queen Farbauti agreed that they would do whatever it took to bring peace to their joint peoples, too make Loki feel welcome in both realms. Each knew that it would take a great deal of work to change the bigotry and prejudices of their peoples but they agreed that Loki was definitely worth it.

 

 

The following morning both Odin and Farbauti were meeting with their Kingdom’s advisors to formalize the treaty and agreements that had been reached the prior day. There was a genuine sense of hope pervading both realms. Sadly that was all about to change.

 

It was around mid-morning when Frigga and Farbauti each got a nagging feeling that something was wrong with Loki. Farbauti sent a message to Heimdall that he needed to know if Loki and the Thunderer had returned and if so how his son was doing. Frigga felt the need to see Odin and find out if Heimdall had an update on Loki and Thor. She was passing Loki’s room when she saw her two sons and began to scream.

 

Odin and the Einherjar who had been in the hallway came running to the royal wing upon hearing Frigga’s screams. When Odin walked into Loki’s room he saw Frigga cradling a nonresponsive Loki in her arms and Thor unconscious and bleeding on the ground beside the bed. Odin ordered the two guards at the door to go get Eir and leaned down to check if Thor was breathing.

 

“Frigga, what happened in here? Were Thor and Loki attacked?” Odin asked. Frigga just sat on Loki’s bed crying and rocking Loki. She kept whispering to Loki and trying to get any response from him.

 

“Baby, please look at me, please say something.” Frigga begged Loki to respond to her touch or to her voice.

 

“Frigga, please tell me what happened in here.” Before Frigga could answer her husband Eir and one of her healers arrived and began checking over Thor and Loki.

 

Sounding much calmer than she truly felt, Frigga began addressing the Royal healers. “Leave him, Thor does not need any assistance, and Loki is to be your sole priority.  Eir, could you please have your assistant prepare one of the healing rooms to treat Loki and his injuries?”

 

Noting that the situation was much more complicated than it originally appeared and the need for discretion, Eir sent her assistant to prepare for the royal family’s arrival and shut Loki’s door closing out all but the Royal family. “Your Highness, please tell me what happened so I can help.”

 

Frigga paused and gathered her thoughts before she began to speak. Turning to Odin she asked him to put the handcuff and restraints on Thor before he woke up, not wanting to spend one more moment thinking about her oldest child. Though he did not understand Odin did as his wife asked.

 

Feeling like this was the worst day of her life Frigga began to explain. “I was coming to get you Odin so we could check with Heimdall about our sons when I noticed Loki’s door was cracked. At the time I had simply thought one of the maids had failed to shut the door after dusting the room. I pushed open the door and saw our son, saw Thor raping Loki. I grabbed the first thing I could reach; it was one of Loki’s dragon bookends and slammed into Thor’s forehead.”

 

“After I knocked Thor out, I ran to Loki, flipped him over and immediately removed the muzzle and restraints that were on his body. He hasn’t moved or made a sound from the moment I entered the room. Our baby hasn’t made a sound, it is like his body is here but he is not.”

 

Eir asked the Queen to lay him on the bed so she could check his eyes and reflexes; she could get no response from the young prince as well. “He needs to be moved to the healing rooms so I can do a thorough physical examination and address his injuries.”

 

Walking almost into a trance, Odin opened Loki’s chamber door and called the two guards to come back into the room. Looking down in disgust Odin addressed the Einherjar, “Guard the prisoner and do not let him move. I will deal with him when I return.”

 

Odin then walked over to the bed, picked up Loki in his arms and walked out of the room. Cradling Loki in his arms he headed to the healing halls. The day that had started with such hope and promise was gone.

 

 

*****Next chapter:  Fallout from Thor’s attack and Farbauti returns to find her catatonic son.*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full extent of Loki's physical injuries are discovered. Farbauti and Hellbindi arrive in Asgard to be with Loki. Thor's punishment for raping Loki is decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Betaed so all mistakes are my own. I do not own Marvel or any of their characters.

Chapter Five 

As soon as Odin reached the healing rooms, Eir took Loki from him and placed Loki beneath the Soul Forge. It showed that Loki currently had a broken jaw, three broken ribs, a broken right arm, two shattered knee caps, a bleed on the left side of his brain and severe anal tearing. Yet even more injuries and scarring were found once his clothes were removed. Before Loki fell into the Void his skin was clear and free of even a single blemish, now it was hard to find anyplace on his body except his face or hands that was not covered in burns or other scars. 

 

Looking at their youngest son and seeing with their own eyes the tortures he had been through in the last two years had both Frigga and Odin in tears. Yet for all the physical injuries Loki had suffered it was his lack of any and all response to stimuli that raised the greatest concern. He had made no sound or any movement the entire time Odin carried him to the healing chambers or when the healers were addressing his physical injuries.

 

“Eir, what is Loki’s prognosis?” Odin asked while holding Frigga at his side. “Allfather, I cannot fully answer that at this time.” Eir answered. “The good news is that I believe that none of his current physical injuries are life-threatening and that we will be able to remove all evidence of physical scarring. Sadly the bad news is that due to his absolute non-response to any and all stimuli I cannot give any answers as to this mental state.” 

 

“I want you to do anything and everything within your power to help my son. If there is something or someone you need to assist with his care you need only ask and it will be provided. Nothing is too much to help my son.” Odin told Eir.

 

“Frigga, please stay here with Loki. I need to deal with our other son.” Feeling completely numb Frigga walked over beside Loki’s bed and took his right hand after the healers had finished bandaging his injuries. 

 

“Odin, I believe before you do that, that you need to bring Farbauti here. I will not leave Loki but his other Mother deserves to be here for his son as well.” Frigga said before Odin walked out of the healing chambers. Odin agreed to send for Farbauti immediately and tell the staff to prepare the Guest Quarters for his arrival.

 

Farbauti arrived with Crown Prince Hellbindi within the hour and was escorted to the Healing Chambers. Odin explained Eir’s findings regarding Loki’s health and injuries. Odin did not tell either Farbauti or Hellbindi that Loki had been raped, feeling it was not the proper place and time.

 

When Farbauti walked into the room he rushed to Loki’s left side and took his other hand. Both Eir and Frigga had expected Loki’s skin to immediately change and looked to Farbauti and Hellbindi when it remained pale and white. 

 

Farbauti looked up and toward Frigga and Odin and said “We are able to control the effect our skin has on others or else you, Allfather would not exist. We do not freeze another except on purpose. The causing of Frostbite from our skin is used primarily in self-defense.” 

 

Before Farbauti could continue Hellbindi interrupted “Mother, Loptr has gone into heat, that shouldn’t have happen for another thousand years.” Both Farbauti and Hellbindi seemed in even more distress upon this observation.

 

Sensing that this was a matter than the royal family would not want public, Eir cleared out the healing chambers of all but the royal families. Turning to Hellbindi and Farbauti, Eir began to ask questions. “How do you know that Loki has gone into heat? Why do you say it is too early? What are the symptoms? What physical effects will it have on Loki’s body? Does he need to be in his Jotnar form? Is it better if he is? What are the physical differences between the Aesir and Jotnar in regards to the issue of one going into a heat?” 

 

“In the simplest terms, it means that our son has somehow reached physical sexual maturity. As to the issue of his early start, I assume that you are aware that we Jotnar have roughly twice the lifespan of the Aesir and therefore Loki is still a youth. He will not even be considered an adult for another thousand years or more and is far too young to safely conceive and bare children.” Farbauti explains. 

 

“As to how I know my brother is in heat, I can smell him. Those Jotnar that have yet to find and bond with their life mate can smell any and all unbonded Jotnar in their vicinity when they are experiencing their heat cycle. It is our peoples’ way to find an available mate. A bonded Jotun does not emit or smell another’s heat pheromones; we Jotnar bond with only one mate in our entire lifetime and it would explain why both the Allfather and my Mother did not sense Loki’s heat. My Mother and Father were mated as are you and your Queen.” Hellbindi explained.

 

“Why did you mention the Allfather?” Eir asked. “Your former Queen Bestla, the Allfather’s mother was Jotnar and you Allfather are half. You would have emitted and would have been able to smell heat pheromones from other Jotnar before you married your Queen. Queen Frigga, you and your husband have a soul bound and are therefore immune to sensing Loki or other Jotnar’s heat pheromones like my mother though your biological son would be able to smell Loki’s heat pheromones like I can since he is one-fourth Jotnar.”

 

Both Frigga and Eir immediately looked at each other. “Do these heat pheromones ever overwhelm unbonded Jotnar? Do they ever cause one to sexual assault an unbonded Jotnar?” Frigga asked.

 

“You need not worry for Loki’s safety; though an unbonded Jotnar would be physically attracted to another unbonded Jotnar who was in heat, it would not overwhelm their senses. Even though they would be sexual attracted to a fellow Jotnar in heat, no self-respecting Jotnar would force their sexual advances on another.” Hellbindi explained.

 

Frigga began to cry and after looking at Odin turned to the Farbauti and confessed, “One did, Thor raped Loki. I found Thor after they returned from Midgard and he had assaulted Loki shortly before your arrival.” Hellbindi began to curse and describe in detail what he was going to do to the Thunderer when he found him but Farbauti interrupted his tirade to ask, “Did Thor ejaculate? Did you find any semen in my son?” 

 

When both Eir and Frigga answered in the negative Farbauti released the breath he had been holding in relief. “Then not all is lost, if Thor did not ejaculate in my son then the soul bond was not created. Thankfully our sons are not bonded for life and Loki is not forced to be mated against his will. If the Soul Bond had been formed, I would have demanded the Thunderer’s immediate death and had to beg Lady Winter to sever/release my son from the bond so he would be free to select a mate of his own in the future.”

 

“Where is your son, where is the Thunderer?” Farbauti demanded. “He is imprisoned in the lower dungeons as we speak. I have not yet passed judgment for the Prisoner raping our son.” Odin answered. “I am still too angry to render a fair and rational punishment.”

 

“Assuming he was affected but Loki’s heat pheromones and assuming like Loki he has not been educated on Jotnar anatomy and their heat cycles, I cannot in good faith ask for his death. Yet as I spoke earlier, though the heat pheromones have a strong effect on the eligible Jotnar, it does not excuse your son claiming my child against his will.”

 

“My mother is far more kind and merciful than me. As the Crown Prince and future King of Jotunheim, I will not accept anything less than banishment. Thor Odinson should be cast out of Asgard and be stripped of both his Hammer and weather altering powers, at least until Loki is able to express his wishes as he is the injured party on the matter.” Hellbindi stated.

 

“I think that is a fair request and I will grant it. Thor Odinson will be stripped of his title of Crown Prince, Mjolnir, his natural magic and be banished to Midgard until further notice. Please excuse Prince Hellbindi and myself. I will inform the prisoner of the terms of his punishment and cast him out immediately from Asgard. I assume like Frigga, you Queen Farbauti will want to remain here with Loki. So Prince Hellbindi do you wish to go with me to the Bifrost Observatory and witness Thor Odinson being banished to Midgard? “

 

“Yes, yes I do. In deference to you and this being your kingdom, Allfather, I give you my word I will only observe. Though, if the Thunderer and I should ever meet outside of Asgard, I make no such promise.” Hellbindi stated.

 

*****Next Chapter: Thor returns to Midgard powerless and Lady Winter is consulted as to Loki’s continuous catatonic state.*****


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is returned to Midgard powerless and bitter. Lady Winter is consulted as to Loki’s continuous catatonic state.

Chapter 6

 

"I, Odin Borson, Allfather of the Nine Realms find you, Thor Odinson guilty of the crime of aggravated sexual assault of Loki Odinson, born Loptr Laufeyson and beloved Prince of both the Realms of Asgard and Jotunheim. I hereby strip you of your title of Crown Prince of Asgard, remove you from the royal line of succession, take from you your weapon Mjolnir, strip you of your titles of God of Thunder and Fertility and their accompanying powers and henceforth cast you down to the realm of Midgard to continue for the remainder of your days unless the day comes that you earn and receive forgiveness from your victim, Loki Odinson." With those words the chains, muzzle and his suit of Armor fell from Thor's body and he fell back through the branches of Yggdrasil.

 

As Thor was falling he started feeling sorry for himself and it did not pass his notice that the Allfather linked his return to Loki's forgiveness not some act of self-sacrifice like his prior banishment. He knows he will never receive forgiveness from his former brother. No one in the Nine Realms holds a grudge longer than Loki.

 

Plus, He doesn't understand what came over him. He had never been attracted to his brother in his entire life; he had never been attracted to any male in his life. Loki must have bewitched him and set him up so he could take his place on Asgard. Somehow Stark's magic blocking cuffs must have failed and stopped working on Loki. Thor is certain that Loki has the Allfather under his spell but he promises he will find a way to break the enchantment and reclaim everything Loki stole.

 

Thor spends his days crushing whatever Villain that crosses the Avengers' path while plotting with Clint and Tony his revenge against Loki. He spends his nights with a different wench every day. Thor thinks that Jane was a nice lady but she reminds him too much of Loki. She is so obsessed with her work and never had the time to make him her sole focus, to meet his ravenous sexual needs.

 

Two Months Later

 

"Lady Eir, has there be any change?" Queen Farbauti asked upon walking into the Royal Healing Chambers. "No, your Highness he is still unresponsive. His brother Bylestir is currently in the room with him and has been reading another Jotnar fairytale to him."

 

"Have the Allfather or Allmother been able to learn of any new treatments on Vanaheim or Alfheim?" Farbauti asked. "No, I'm sorry Queen Farbauti but just like on Musphelheim and Svardelheim no one has encountered a situation like this. No one has encounter a case where the patient is fully recovered physically but still fails to respond. I know you and the Allfather disagree but I think it is time to seek potential treatments on Midgard, they have whole medical disciplines devoted to mental health." Lady Eir again raises the possibility with one of Loki's parents.

 

"It do not believe it is not a good idea Lady Eir. The mortals still think my son responsible for the Chitauri attack and certainly would not be willingly to offer us any assistance. In addition, I am not confident that the Midgardians might not try to use my son's sickness against either Asgard or Jotunheim. I know it may come to that but presently I think it is time I return to Lady Winter's temple and ask her assistance."

 

"I want to see my sons and then I will discuss the matter with the Allfather and Allmother. I know I do not say it enough but I am grateful that you have never held my son's ancestry against him as he was growing up like many would have after the bitter war between our peoples." "Your Highness, Loki was a wonderful and inquisitive child and I can honestly say I never saw him as anything but that, an innocent child." Eir replied.

 

After checking on his two youngest sons and giving them each a kiss on the temple Queen Farbauti headed to the Asgardian Throne Room. As he walk through the Palace Farbauti thought on how the looks and behavior of the Aesir had changed over the proceeding few months toward him and his family. Gone are the looks of hate and mistrust, gone is the need for constant protection of the Einherjar. The looks of hate and mistrust have been replaced with looks of kindness and sympathy. From the palace staff to the members of the royal court, he is openly approached by them to inquire of Loki and how he and his family are handling the young prince's illness. Farbauti hates that it took the treasonous injury to his son by Asgard's Crown Prince and his son's catatonic state but Loki's continued illness has opened the way for real friendship and peace between Jotunheim and Asgard.

 

Hellbindi has reported that the Jotnar back home have been pleasantly surprised by reports of how the Aesir have embraced the origins of Loki, as both Asgard and Jotunheim's youngest prince. All have been happy to hear that the peoples on both realms are reopening their hearts to their former enemies, are seeing that they are just like them and just want to live in peace with their families. Farbauti only wished Loki would wake up so he could see all the progress that has been made on his behalf. The Royals have all discussed how they think part of Loki's decision to let go and fall into the void was caused by Loki's fear that he would have been rejected by the Aesir if his ancestry had been known and by a fear that he was unwanted and abandoned by him and Laufey on Jotunheim.

 

Now they just need Loki to recover. Thinking on what needs to be tried next Queen Farbauti approaches the Asgardian Throne Room and waits to be announced. Odin is holding his weekly petitions from the Aesir citizenry on matters that need the King's assistance. Thankfully the morning session is almost over and all will soon break for the noon meal. Queen Frigga sees Queen Farbauti enter and waives him over to sit with her.

 

"Farbauti has there been any change?" asked Frigga after Farbauti sits down beside her. "No Frigga, Loki continues to remain trapped in his own mind. Lady Eir has again raised the idea of going to the Midgardians for help and I admitted to her I am almost desperate enough to try."

 

"I think we have to try Farbauti, Loki is not getting any better. Yet I think to gain their assistance, we are going to have to tell them the truth. They need to know that Loki was not in control or responsible for the invasion, we need to tell them that the Mad Titan is still out there and could attack them again." Frigga answered.

 

"Sadly I must agree with you, but how are we are going to convince Odin? He has repeatedly stated that he does not want the higher realms in debt to Midgard. Frigga, do you think he could be convinced to entrust Loki's health to a Midgardian since he thinks so low of them? Should we?" asked Farbauti.

 

"I honestly do not know, but like the rest of us, Odin is becoming desperate for Loki to return to us body and mind. I propose you and I go down to Midgard, offer the Midgardians wergild for their property damages and loss of life and see if they would be receptive to help us with Loki." Frigga responds.

 

"It sounds like a plan but before we go I want to ask assistance of Lady Winter. She said that our son was important to her heart and I want to seek her help. Would you and Odin be willingly to come to her temple on Jotunheim with me and pray to her for assistance?"

 

A familiar female voice is heard throughout the room, "That will not be necessary, we had been simply waiting for you to ask" and in a flash of light two beings appear. There standing in the center of the throne room is Lady Winter and her twin Lord Summer, where she is pale as the Winter's snow, he is tan like the sands at the beach.

 

"I must say, my sister and I have been very pleased with the changes in Asgard and Jotunheim in the last two months. Your peoples have shown themselves capable of change, of being willing to let go of long held prejudices and for that reason we are willing to help." replied Lord Summer.

 

"Yet our help does come at a price, but it is one that we are certain you and your peoples will be willing to pay. My siblings and I will permanently remove the Mad Titan, permanently freeing your young prince from his hold and in exchange you will find and give us each of the Infinity Stones."

 

"The Titan still seeks to reestablish a stronghold in the young prince's mind and for that reason alone he must be stopped. Find and give us the stones and we will send Thanos to Lady Death, we will remove his threat to the nine realms."

 

The members of the Asgardian Court start to talk amongst themselves, concerned with what the Eternal Judges want with the Infinity Stones and what they mean to do with them. "Fear not, we do not seek the stones to hurt you or the others in the Nine Realms." Lady Winter replies in response to their fears.

 

"We seek to destroy them and use the energy to rebuild those realms in need of repair. As many of you are aware the Convergence will arrive within a year and with it Malakeith and his Dark Elves will reawaken. In addition, Surtr will break free in the near future. We will use the power from the destruction of the Infinity Stones to rebuild their realms, to persuade them to stay on their own home worlds and in our favor."

 

"You and your peoples have made many powerful enemies and we are able to stop them. The Mad Titan cannot be redeemed and therefore must die. My siblings and I possess the power to do what you cannot, we can let him be with his Lady Death and thereby end his threat to the nine realms. He is sadly the last of his kind and his planet has long since been destroyed. His loneliness has driven him beyond all reason but Malakeith and Surtr wisely still fear us and will obey our will." Lord Summer explains.

 

"Yggdrasil is unstable, with its realms out of balance and is therefore unhealthy. For the World Tree to be healthy, all of its nine branches need to be healthy. The days of sister realms conquering and destroy each other must come to an end."

 

"After the Bifrost was unleashed on Jotunheim, I rebuilt her and her people. I and my siblings are more than willing to stabilize the world tree as long as her peoples are willing to play nice with each other. In the last two months, you, Asgard and your sister realm, Jotunheim have shown with a little guidance that you can get along and therefore are deserving of our favor." Lady Winter continued.

 

"So, King Odin, Queen Frigga and Queen Farbauti are you willing to continue this progress of reconciliation between your sister realms and people? Are you willing to leave your wars within your own realms and swear an oath to us? Are you willing to find and give us each of the Infinity Stones?" Lord Summer inquires.

 

*****Next Chapter: What will Asgard and Jotunheim's ruling families decide? What does it mean for Loki? And Frigga and Farbauti go to Midgard.*****


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Asgard and Jotunheim’s ruling families decide? What does it mean for Loki? And Frigga and Farbauti go to Midgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Marvel, Thor or the Avengers and do not make any money from this story.

Chapter 7

 

"So, King Odin, Queen Frigga and Queen Farbauti are you willing to continue this progress of reconciliation between your sister realms and people? Are you willing to leave your wars within your own realms and swear an oath to us? Are you willing to find and give us each of the Infinity Stones?" Lord Summer inquires.

 

“Lady Winter, Jotunheim and its citizens owe our very recovery and revival to you, so I and my people will pledge to do whatever you ask of us.” Queen Farbauti pledges on bended knee.

 

“As will Asgard, I will pledge my best soldiers to find and deliver the Infinity Stones to you and your siblings.” Odin pledges on his bend knee as well.

 

“We are glad to hear that and so I will start you on the path and offer you a boon. Prince Loki will not awaken until the Mind Gem is destroyed and it is currently on Midgard in the scepter Thanos placed in his hands. It is time the Ice Prince’s name is cleared, you must go to Midgard and make the truth known and you must reclaim the Mind Gem.” Said Lady Winter

 

“Yet it must not forgotten that though the Ice child was innocent and not to blame for the loss of life on Midgard, lives were lost and Wergild is owed. Asgard, you and Jotunheim must open your coffers and send payment for the lives lost. It may open the way for Midgard to hand over the Mind Gem in a way that the truth will not. “Lord Summer declared.  


 

Turning to both of the Queens Lady Winter says “Queens Farbauti and Frigga, we know how much you and the Allfather desire the Ice Prince to awaken but know that you will not be able to remove the stone or break the scepter yourselves. Bring the scepter to my temple on Jotunheim with the sleeping prince and I shall awaken him.”

 

Sensing the Allfather’s fears and concerns for Loki plus his wife and Jotunheim’s Queen, Lord Summer states “We know your concerns Allfather but fear not for either of the Queens or for your sleeping child, I and my siblings will be watching. If the Midgardians refuse to hand over the Mind Gem or if they threaten them during their diplomatic visit to Midgard we will step in.”

 

“Send some of your most trusted Warriors to protect the two Queens but know I will already be on Earth. I have some business that I intend to complete, some people that I need to visit and some people I need to judge.” Lady Winter hinted.

 

”My sister and I will leave you to notify your peoples, to gather the necessary gold and gems and make preparations for the royal diplomatic envoy to Midgard.” Lord Summer stated but before the two Eternal Judges left Lady Winter offered one more piece of information to comfort the distressed royals.

 

“I know you and both of your realms’ citizens have been frightened by the fact that the Ice Prince has not awaken after these many months. You must understand he suffered greatly in the Void and at both Thanos and The Thunderer’s hands. He needs this time to rest and absorb your love. The Ice Child is a prickly thing and would have resisted the love and support he needed if he were awake as you and the Asgardian citizens are well aware. He hides his feelings and hides his pain; he needs this magically induced rest. Please know that Loptr is safe, he is sleeping peacefully. Thanos cannot hurt him and though he cannot respond he is able to hear and feel your love and concern. While the Queens are gone you must continue to have those who love and care for him at his side at all times, Allfather.” 

 

Then there was a bright flash of light and the Eternal Judges were gone. “Talk about knowing how to make an exit.” Fandral joked. Sif and the remaining Warriors laughed and began to discuss amongst themselves who should go with Asgard and Jotunheim’s Queens and who should remain with the Allfather at Loki’s bedside. 

 

“I think Hogan and I should go with the Queens to Midgard while you, Fandral and Volstagg should remain with Loki and Prince Bylestir. He always preferred the company of the two of you over the rest of us. Plus, Loki and I have had a turbulent past and I do not think he is ready to believe that I have forgiven him for the Destroyer nor that I care about him and am ready to reestablish and improve our friendship.” Sif states sadly.

 

“I have to agree with Lady Sif, if Loki considered any of us friends after how poorly we all treated him growing up it would be the two of you.” Hogan says to his friends. “Plus I really want to give Thor a piece of my mind for what he did to Loki. He told us over the last two years when we all thought Loki was dead that he regretted all the things he did to Loki and then turns around and rapes him. What the hell was he thinking?”

 

“Then we must go to the Allfather and the Queens and volunteer.” Pointing at Sif and Hogan, Volstagg said “You two will go with the Queens and get back the Mind Gem while Fandral and I stay here with Prince Bylestir and the Allfather at Loki’s side.”

 

While Sif and the Warriors Three had been discussing who should go and who should remain, The Allfather with Queen Frigga and Farbauti had been make travel arrangement and collected the required Wergild. 

 

Later that day the Asgardian and Jotnar Royals gathered in the royal gardens. “I have sent word to my son in Jotunheim. Hellbindi is sending two chests full of Gold, Red Diamonds and Emeralds. He says it will be at the Bifrost first thing in the morning. I suggest we get a quick dinner and spend the remainder of the night with our son” Feeling distressed Queen Farbauti goes on to say, “I know we must do it, we must go to Midgard. Our son deserves to have his name cleared throughout all the realms and Midgard suffered when Loki was a marionette of Thanos but I do not want to leave my baby.”

 

“I understand Farbauti but Loki will be ok and when we come back with the Mind Gem, Lady Winter will awaken him. There is nothing I want more, than to see our baby boy open his eyes and hear his voice. Odin, Bylestir, Volstagg and Fandral have each promised that they will take turns at his bed side, he will never be alone even for one minute.” Queen Frigga replied.

 

The Following Morning at the Asgardian Observatory

 

“I have not changed my mind, I do not trust the Midgardians and would rather just send soldiers take back the Mind Gem but it is not what the Eternal Judges have demanded. Along with the two chests of Gold and jewels from Asgard’s vaults, I am sending three of my most trusted warriors to protect you both. General Tyr, Lady Sif and Lord Hogan have each volunteered and will not allow any harm to come to either of you. Come back safely and while you are gone, I will remain with Loki and continue to send him our love and comfort.” the Allfather stated.

 

“Mother, just remember that this is what is needed for Loki to return to us. I want to get to know my baby brother, to show him how much Asgard and Jotunheim have changed for the better, to show him that he is loved and treasured by both of our realms and that his innocence is known throughout the entire Nine Realms. Come back quickly.” Bylestir says and then kisses his mother on his cheek.

 

Seeing both Queens and the Three Warriors were ready, Odin said “Heimdall, open the Bifrost.” While on Midgard the alarms at the Bifrost site in Central Park sound.

 

*****Next Chapter: Asgard and Jotunheim’s Queens along with their three protectors arrive on the Shield Helicarrier.*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is unbetaed, all mistakes are mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgard and Jotunheim’s Queens along with their three protectors arrive on the Shield Helicarrier.

Chapter 8

Shield Helicarrier over Atlantic Ocean off Washington D.C. coastline

 

“Your Highnesses please come in and take a seat the Director and Avengers will arrive shortly.” Phil Coulson says as he leads the royals and their guards into the main conference room. “Is there anything I can get you while you wait?”

 

“No, Son of Coul, we simply wish to meet with your Director, make reparations and collect the Mind Gem so we can return to Asgard as soon as possible.” Replied Queen Frigga

 

“Are you here to take Thor back to Asgard with you?” Coulson inquired.

 

“That beast has no place in the higher realms and should be grateful I didn’t demand his death for what he did to my child.” Queen Farbauti stated while each of the Asgardians shook their head in agreement.

 

Coulson sensing that there is more to the story of Thor Odinson’s banishment sat there silently hoping Fury and the Avengers would arrive quickly. He subtly studies the Four Asgardians and the Jotnar Queen. He was surprised when the Jotnar Queen shrunk his form to fit through the Helicarrier’s hallways and doors and that the Male Jotnar was introduced as the Queen of Jotunheim.

 

Approximately 30 minutes later, Director Fury walked in followed by each of the Avengers. Not noticing the Jotnar Queen, Thor stated upon entering the room, “Mother and friends, I assume that you have broken Loki’s enchantment and are here to take me home.”

 

Just then all but Queen Frigga stood up but it was Sif who reached him first and punched him in the face. “We are not here for you, you monster. You raped your own brother, your own brother while he was muzzled and chained.” Turning her back on him Sif returned to offer comfort to both Queens while pandemonium broke out.

 

“Thor bud, what the hell is she talking about? You told us that Loki had enchanted your dad and had you thrown out.” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah man, I wanted your brother tried and sentenced for mind controlling me and making me murder my friends, maybe even his death but I never wanted him raped, is that some Asgardian form of punishment.” Clint exclaimed.

 

“Loki used his magic to make me have sex with him, I did not rape anyone.” Thor yelled

 

At that moment Queen Frigga stood up and looked at Thor with such anger. “That is a lie. I am the one who found you raping your little brother in his bedchamber. I am the one who knocked you unconscious and freed your brother from the magic blocking restraints, restraints that you had no right to place on him. Your father and I trusted you to bring our baby boy home. We sent you to Midgard to rescue your brother and bring him safely home.” Frigga voice continued to climb until she was yelling. 

 

“Your brother has been catatonic since I found him, since I rescued him from you. He has not made a sound, he has not moved at all. He is locked in his own mind after what Thanos and you did to him. Queen Farbauti and I are here with General Tyr, Lady Sif and Lord Hogan to see that your brother who is both Asgard and Jotunheim’s treasured youngest prince has his name cleared, to pay Wergild for the lives lost when he was under Thanos and the Mind Gem’s control and to take the Mind Gem back to Lady Winter so she will permanently sever Thanos’s link to your brother and he will wake up.”

 

“You are not the victim; Loki did not do anything to you of his own free will since he fell into the Void. Your baby brother fell through the Void into Thanos and the Chitauri’s hands where they broke his body and mind and then sent him under Thanos and the Mind Gem’s control to attack Midgard and take the Tesseract so Thanos could use it to enter the Nine Realms so he could attack and kill all in the Nine Realms.”

 

“Meaning no disrespect but do you have any evidence to back up your claims, your highness?” Captain Steve Rogers asked Queen Frigga.

 

Instead of Queen Frigga answering General Tyr answered, “I am General Tyr, head of Asgard’s and the Allfather’s army. Beginning about two months after Prince Loki fell into the Void, Asgard’s Gatekeeper Heimdall was able to begin to catch occasional glimpses of our missing young prince. In each of the glimpses, the gatekeeper would see Prince Loki close to death covered in blood and burns.” While both Queen Farbauti and Queen Frigga began to cry General Tyr continued, “The Allfather and his war council immediately began plans to locate and rescue the injured prince. We sought help from powerful sorcerers from each of the higher realms including Helheim, to try to gather the necessary magic to locate and reach our youngest prince. We were never able to reach him until he appeared on Midgard. “

 

“None of that proves Loki was under anyone controls.” Fury interrupted.

 

It was at that moment that Queen Farbauti gathered his self and looked at the Thunderer for the first time since he entered the room and began to address him. “What color are you brother’s eyes in his Aesir form?”

 

“Green” Thor replied. At that each the Midgardians began to start looking around at each other.

 

“In the thousand plus years that you have known my son has he ever been able to alter the color of his eyes?” Farbauti continued to question Thor.

 

“No, no matter what form he shifts into, from taking a female form to changing into any manner of beast his eyes always remain green.” Thor answered. “What does that have to do with anything?” Thor asked.

 

Coulson replied, “In all of the footage that Shield has obtained from your brother’s arrival through the portal until after he was smashed by the Hulk his eyes were always blue. Shield had assumed that his eyes were naturally blue and that Stark’s camera footage showing his eyes in Stark Tower after the stop of the invasion as green was a problem with his cameras and/or lighting.”

 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Clint exclaimed.

 

“It was not until your Green Berserker assaulted and severely injured my son that Thanos’s control of him through the Mind Gem was broken.” Farbauti continued.

 

Speaking very timidly and softly Bruce Banner addressed Queen Farbauti, “How badly did I injury Prince Loki?”

 

“When my son was brought to the Healing Halls in Asgard by the Allfather and Allmother after Thor Odinson violently raped my youngest child, he was found to have a broken jaw, three broken ribs, a broken right arm, two shattered knee caps, a bleed on the left side of his brain and severe anal tearing. Yet even more injuries and scarring were found once his clothes were removed, it was hard to find anyplace on his body except his face or hands that was not covered in burns or other scars.” Farbauti answered.

 

“If your son is innocent of responsibility for attacking our planet, why did you bring four trunks full of gold and jewels?” Fury inquired.

 

Sensing that both Queen Farbauti and Queen Frigga were extremely emotionally distraught after the reminder of Loki’s vast injuries upon his return to Asgard, General Tyr again began to speak. “When Lady Winter and her brother Lord Summer appeared in the Asgardian Throne Room, they stated that they wanted the Mind Gem and then they would awaken Prince Loki. It was decided that though Prince Loki was not culpable that many innocent lives were lost during the Chitauri invasion and that wergild was due. Both Asgard and Jotunheim each contributed two chests each of gold and precious jewels. It was hoped that if your realm received compensation for the innocent lives lost that you would be willing to turn over Thanos’s scepter containing the Mind Gem to us. We are here to reclaim and return to Asgard with the Mind Gem. “

 

“Who is this Lady Winter and Lord Summer and why the hell do they want the Mind Gem?” Fury demanded.

 

Still in shock from discovering just how wrong he was about his brother and yet not processing how much blame he shares on the matter, Thor answers. “Lady Winter and Lord Summer are one-half of the four beings known as the Eternal Judges. They are the highest spiritual beings to ever take on a physical form and are used by the Great Creator of all life to judge and punish the lower life forms, physical beings. They are the most powerful beings in existence after their father who is the creator of all life. Each of them possesses the power to create and destroy entire galaxies with just a thought but I do not know why they would want the Mind Gem when it is so insignificant compared to their own powers.”

 

“The eternal judges have offered to kill Thanos, heal our sleeping prince, repair and rebuild both Svardelheim and Musphelheim, reason with and/or control both Malakeith and Surtr and thus stabilize Yggdrasil in exchange for all of the infinity stones. They have sent Asgard and Jotunheim’s greatest warriors on a quest to find and deliver the infinity stones to them. We already have the Space Gem, what you call the Tesseract. We are here to collect and deliver the Mind Gem.” Lord Hogan answered.

 

“No, Earth is not going to give up such a powerful weapon. Shield’s scientists are close to unlocking the power of the scepter and no amount of Gold or Precious jewels will change the World Council’s minds. Earth needs more powerful weapons now that we know we are not alone.” Fury stated.

 

Lady Sif turned to the Shield Director and stated, “You should really reconsider that stand.”

 

“Why should we?” Fury sarcastically replied. 

 

Before Lady Sif or any of the other Asgardians or the Jotnar Queen answered a voice was heard followed by a very bright light. “Because of us.” There standing in the center of the room were the four beings that struck fear in all but the most ignorant of beings, the four Eternal Judges; Lady Winter, Lord Summer, Lady Spring and Lord Autumn.

 

*****Next chapter: The Eternal Judges begin to speak and they have plenty to say.*****


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eternal Judges begin to speak and make Shield an offer they cannot refuse.

Chapter 9

 

When the Four Eternal Judges appeared in the center of the conference room pandemonium broke out amongst the Midgardians. Fury, Coulson and Natasha all drew their guns and began pointing them at the new visitors, Clint drew his bow back and aimed an incendiary arrow, Steve grabbed his shield and took up a defensive position in front of Tony, Bruce’s eyes started to turn green while Tony tried to convince Bruce that now was not a good time or place for the Hulk to come out and play. Only the Jotnar Queen and the Asgardians remained seated.

 

“Queens Farbauti and Frigga, my siblings and I came as promised.” Lady Winter began.

 

“Stand down humans, your weapons will have no effect on us except to incite our anger.” Lord Summer began and turned all their weapons to flowers and sparkles.

 

“Hey, that was my favorite bow.” Hawkeye complained.

 

“Greetings humans, we come in peace” Lord Autumn says while he and his twin sister, Lady Spring each make a peace sign and start laughing.

 

“You three are a mess, these mortals will never listen and take us seriously.” Lady Winter interrupted.

 

“Chillax Sis, you need to chill and relax, it has been centuries since we have encountered beings who do not know to fear us and/or kiss our ass.” Lord Summer replied.

 

“Such language and why do I have to be the grownup?” Lady Winter says while shaking her head. 

 

Then she turns to the Shield Director and says, “In response to the question you sarcastically posed to Lady Sif, you can hand it over willingly or I and my siblings will just take it.”

 

Before Fury could start to rant, Lady Winter continued. “I know all about men like you Nicholas Fury, you thought that you and your fellow humans were powerful with your secret weapons. Then you see the Asgardians and learn that they are even more powerful so you are afraid. Yet, while the Asgardians, Jotnar, Light and Dark Elves, Dwarves just to name a few are physically and magically stronger than your fellow humans they do not even touch a billionth of the power in my pinky.”

 

“My siblings and I are the most powerful beings in existence always excepting our father. There is nothing we cannot do as long as it does interfere with what our father wants. We can create life, take life, resurrect life, build anything, destroy anything, so you don’t really have a choice. We sent the Jotnar and Asgardian Queens here in good faith offering chests of pure gold and rare gems to hand over a scepter that you have no right to keep.”

 

“Though maybe you need a show of our power, so you can see with your own eyes that I am not blowing smoke up your hind end. What would you like to see?” Lady Winter says while drumming her fingers together.

 

“I say we set off a volcano, Yellowstone is due in the next 10,000 years Dad won’t care if it goes early.” Lord Autumn volunteers,

 

“I say we refreeze the Polar Ice Caps and resurrect the Wooly Mammoth.” Lady Spring exclaims.

 

“No that is too small, let’s blow up Pluto or turn the moon really into blue cheese.” Lord Summer offers.

 

“All interesting ideas but I have an even better one. Let’s kill the descendants of the Nazi hatemongers who murdered the Jews, Let’s kill Hydra and everyone who has pledged allegiance to it. I did promise Erik just this morning that I would get revenge for the Holocaust.” Lady Winter exclaimed.

 

“Perfect.” Lord Autumn, Lady Spring and Lord Summer each agreed.

 

“You can do that?” Fury asks seems genuinely interested.

 

“Of course, though we should warn you that most of the people on this Helicarrier, a majority of your Shield organization and all the members of the World Council will be dead but hey the cancer will be gone from your organization.” Lord Summer stated.

 

Turning and looking at each of the assembled Midgardians, Director Fury, Agent Coulson and each of the assembled Avengers, “What do you say, are you interested?” Lady Spring asks.

 

“What do you want in return?” Black Widow inquires.

 

“I thought we had been through this, we are powerful enough to take anything we want. I offer the eradication of Hydra as a show of our power and to make good on a promise to the one you call Magneto.” Lady Winter answers.

 

“Magneto? Why would you destroy Hydra for him?” Captain Steve Rogers asks.

 

“You do know that Erik is a holocaust survivor, right? He lost his entire family to the death camps. It was the Nazis from which Hydra was born and their tortures and experimentations that they did on him and others that is the core of why he hates humanity as a whole. Kill Hydra and others that share those beliefs and The Brotherhood would make peace.” Lady Winter explains.

 

“Bringing about permanent and lasting peace and stability to all of existence is at the basis of why we do everything we do.” Lord Autumn states.

 

“With absolute power comes absolute responsibility.” Lady Spring says.

 

“So, what do you say, do you want us to erase Hydra and all who swear allegiance to it?” Lady Winter asks.

 

“Cold blooded murder is wrong.” Steve Rogers begins to preach.

 

“Ok, to show we have some mercy we will not kill your childhood best friend that Hydra made into a mindless assassin.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Steve begs.

 

“When your friend fell from the train he was captured by Hydra. They made James Buchanan Barnes into a Manchurian Candidate, he is known only as The Asset.” Lord Summer explains.

 

“So hand over the Scepter willingly and in exchange we will destroy Hydra permanently and give you back your best friend. I’ll even fix his mind that has been damaged by his repeated cryogenic suspensions and forced reprogramming. What do you say Mr. Roger? Nicholas Fury?” Lady Winter inquires.

 

“Why if your power is limitless, why do you make offers instead of just taking the scepter?” Bruce Banner asks.

 

“Excellent question, we make offers because we are charged with achieving justice and being bullies makes dad angry.” Lady Spring answers.

 

“Now if you refuse our more than fair and kind offer then Dad lets us use any amount of force to achieve our goals.” Lord Autumn states.

 

“We are going to stabilize Yggdrasil and all her branches one way or other. Accept our more than fair offer and it’s a win/win situation. Refuse us and we take it anyway.” Lady Winter states.

 

“Plus you do not need to fear any future visits from extraterrestrial individuals. Once we have received all the infinity stones then we will seal your world from all non-planetary individuals and until then we will act as a protector for your planet and peoples.“ Lord Autumn says.

 

“What happens to me?” Thor asks.

 

“Wondered when you would speak up but before we begin I need to warn you, Loki is a child of my heart and you hurt him in an unspeakable way. I am extremely angry with you and I have been watching you these last few months while you whored around and defamed an innocent child.” Lady Winter states hostilely. 

 

“The key words you need to focus on are innocent and child. Loki is Jotnar and due to their lifespan being more than twice that of the Aesir, Loki is still a child. A child that will not even be an adult for another thousand years or more. A child that had never had any sexual interest or experience, he was a virgin. You sexually assaulted a child and right about now I am working really hard not to burn you alive for eternity.” Lady Winter states while giving Thor a look of pure hate, a look shared by both of Loki’s Mothers and the assembled Asgardians.

 

“So you are going to sit there, shut up and agree to do anything and everything I and my siblings order you to do. Do I make myself crystal clear?”

 

“Yes, Lady Winter, I submit myself to you and your siblings for judgment and punishment.” Thor replies while cowering in fear.

 

*****Next Chapter: What do the Eternal Judges have planned for Thor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eternal Judges pass judgment and sentence Thor.

Chapter 10

 

“Thor, Son of Odin who is himself the Son of Bor and Bestla; you stand before us guilty of betrayal of family, guilty of betrayal of trust, guilty of the violent rape of the ice child, Loptr Laufeyson. What do you have to say for yourself?” Lord Summer asks as he circles the Thunderer.

 

“Why should we not put you to death?” Lady Spring inquires.

 

“Knowing now that your brother was innocent, what do you think we should do to you?” Lord Autumn presses Thor to answer.

 

“Knowing now that Loki is barely 12 years old in Midgardian years, that you raped a child, can you give me a single good reason why I should not kill you and erase you from our father’s holy memory?” Lady Winter demands.

 

Falling to his knees and looking toward the ground, Thor begins to answer. “Eternal Judges, I submit myself to whatever judgment you decide is just for my crimes against my brother. I have nothing I can offer that will not be seen as an excuse. I was so angry with Loki for everything, for deciding to commit suicide, for not coming home, for leading an alien army and attacking one of Asgard’s protectorates, my sworn protectorate.”

 

“I worked myself into a berserker rage until I gave in to my darkest and evilest thoughts. I just wanted him to feel the pain I had be feeling for these last few years. I wanted to hurt him and I gave into that desire.”

 

“I do not know why I turned that anger and rage into raping Loki. I cannot explain why I felt this sexual need to claim Loki, why I felt justified to put him in his place. Before you came here today and I heard these painful truths about Loki, I truly believed that Loki had bewitched me. I believed that he used his magic and tricked me into having sex with him. I believed that Loki had set me up to be banished again. ” 

 

“Before I and siblings pass final judgment for your crimes, I am going to tell you and your Midgardian friends a little story. It is a story about a child of destiny and the four men who through their actions threatened Yggdrasil itself. The child was the one who was raised beside you as your brother and the four men who challenged destiny and angered the Supreme Creator and his Eternal Judges are you, your father, Loptr’s biological father King Laufey and the Mad Titan, Thanos.” Lady Winter began.

 

“On the day the Asgard-Jotunheim War ended a precious baby was born. He was one of a kind, a direct descendant of Ymir himself and an Ice Maiden of incredible beauty both inside and out. The prophesied Winter’s Gift had arrived and he was destined to be the most powerful sorcerer of all-time, an olive branch from The Supreme Creator to usher in Universal peace within Yggdrasil’s branches. He had been personally blessed by each of the Eternal Judges and gifted with eyes of the purest silver so that all who gazed upon him would know he was a gift directly from the Supreme Creator himself.”

 

“Yet, fearing for his safety and knowing the role he would one day have his parents placed him in my temple where he should have remained and been taught by my siblings and I. He should have grown up being fed by Yggdrasil itself. He should have never seen a day of battle, never taken a life.” 

 

“Instead a young and arrogant King foolishly entered my temple and took him. Though the child was indeed raised as a King’s son, he was denied the life he was destined to have. Instead of being raised as the blessed and prophesized ice child, treasured by all who saw him and taught to use his magic to heal and rebuild whole realms, he was raised in the shadow of an arrogant, selfish and brutish beast of a brother and taught war and death.”

 

“Yet, until you raped him, until you broke the last intact part of his heart and mind, mine and my siblings’ anger was solely focused on Thanos.”

 

“I had examined your father’s heart and seen that he truly loved Loki and had truly believed Loki had been abandoned in my temple; I had gone to Helheim and spoke to King Laufey and determined his reason for not reclaiming the ice child once he realized he was being raised in Asgard; I had even written off your behavior to Loki prior to his suicide as just the stupidity of youth. If you had simply brought Loki back to Asgard and directly to your parents after Midgard, I and my siblings had been determined to let it all go and focus our judgment and vengeance on the Mad Titan, Thanos only.”

 

“You and your actions alone have brought the Eternal Judges’ vengeance on yourself. You chose to violate your familial bond, you chose to let your anger rule you, and you chose to violently rape your brother, the ice child.” Lady Winter began to seethe. 

 

Sensing that his twin was very close to losing her temper and killing the Thunderer outright, Lord Summers interrupted. “As you can tell my sister is very upset so I shall inform you what punishment has been decided. “

 

“For the rape of the Ice Child, Loki, you shall be cursed with his memories of your attack and sexual assault. Every time you look on another and feel any attraction of any kind, you shall suffer a paralyzing flashback of what Loki was thinking and feeling while you were raping him, while you were breaking what was left of his heart and mind. We curse you to this fate until you prove yourself truly repentant and earn our forgiveness.” With those words Thor Odinson begins to scream and shake in terror as Loki’s memories assault him.

 

Looking down on the Thunderer in disgust and then turning to and acknowledging both of Loki’s mothers, Lady Spring states, “We are aware than the Allfather stated that Thor Odinson was to have had to earn the forgiveness of Loki Odinson to return to Asgard but we are changing that requirement.” 

 

Looking down on the whimpering man and feeling no mercy toward him, Lord Autumn begins speaking, “We do it not for you, Thor Odinson, but that we have decided to erase the ice child’s memories of both the attack and rape he suffered at your hands.”

 

Then turning to Loki’s Mothers as well, he continues. “We have decided that when the Ice Child awakens he will have no memories of what occurred after he let go and fell into the Void.” 

 

“He was already in severe emotional distress and in need of serious mental health treatment before he fell into the hands of Thanos. He had suffered a complete mental breakdown on discovering his Jotnar origins and the lifetime of lies regarding his parentage, from the lifetime of horror stories about the Frost Giant Monsters.”

 

Coming and taking Queen Farbauti and Queen Frigga’s hands, Lady Winter again begins to speak. “When he is ready, I and my siblings will tell him of what has transpired since he attempted suicide but he will not be burdened with memories of the events.” Both Queens thank her for this kindness.

 

“Queen Farbauti, you and your sons, Bylestir and Hellbindi along with the Allfather and Allmother will continue to take an activity role in Loki’s recovery. Loki will have memories of his time with both of his loving families since he arrived in Asgard’s healing chambers but the period between his fall into the void and until his arrival in the healing chambers will be permanently removed.”

 

“Asgard and Jotunheim have made significant progress in setting aside the war along with their hatred and prejudices and we are proud of you for that. You and your people have all willingly submitted to our guidance and both Kingdoms have pledged their best warriors to find and deliver the infinity stones but we must ask something more.”

 

“The Allfather cannot rule forever and the Ice Child is meant for peace and healing of the nine realms and beyond, he was never meant to be a King or to belong to just one realm. Knowing this, there are but two options; we deage you, Queen Frigga and your husband and you bare another son to take over Asgard when that son is grown, thus taking your focus again away from Loki or Thor Odinson proves himself worthy through Blood and tears, earns our forgiveness and that of the Aesir and Jotnar peoples thus regaining his place as Asgard’s Crown Prince and future King.”

 

“Queen Frigga, both you and your husband along with Loki’s entire Jotnar family have all indicated that you intend to fully embrace this second chance with Loki and knowing that he shall only be a child for thousand more years, you cannot do that if you must run your Kingdoms. Queen Farbauti, Hellbindi can continue his training as Crown Prince and to act as Regent for you when you are with Loki but Queen Frigga, you and the Allfather do not have a third son who can act as Regent. In the short-term, General Tyr or Lord Fandral can act as Regent for King Odin so he can come to Jotunheim and be with Loki as he heals but it is not a long-term solution, The Thunderer must again become worthy or you must have another son.”

 

*****Next Chapter: The Eternal Judges continue to speak and tell Thor their terms for forgiveness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor learns what is expected of him to earn forgiveness. Bucky is returned to Captain Rogers. Shield gives the Eternal Judges their decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long and was a pain to write but I needed to get back the Scepter so Loki can wake up and his story of family reunification and recovery can truly begin. I want to get Loki and his family to Jotunheim and next chapter we will finally see Loki wake up.

Chapter 11

Bending down and raising the Thunderer’s head and looking into his eyes, Lord Summer begins to speak, “Thor, Son of Odin, you have committed an egregious wrong but there are very few truly beyond repentance and change. The Mad Titan has fallen beyond reason but there is still time for you. You are to remain here on Midgard and continue to fight alongside this Planet’s greatest defenders. You are to complete sexual offender counseling and treatment. You are to complete anger management treatment. The Avengers may or may no longer be willing to have you in their presence, to live and work with them, it will be there decision. “

 

“If you are no longer welcome with your Midgardian associates we will make other arrangements. You are forbidden to return to Asgard or step foot on Jotunheim but you can be sent on quest to collect another of the infinity stones on one of the other realms.”

 

“I am sure Laufey would love to speak with you on Helheim about what you did to his youngest child.” Lady Winter offers sarcastically.

 

After giving his twin sister a hug and whispering some words in her ear, Lord Summer then turns to and begins to address the gathered Avengers along with Director Fury and Agent Coulson. “You have learned many distressing things here today, you have learned terrible things about one you had considered a trusted friend, you have learned the truth about who was and who was not truly responsible for the attack and invasion of your home world, but you also learned that there are beings that can and do control your world’s fate.”

 

“Yet now it is time to answer our questions: Will you willingly hand over the Mad Titan’s Scepter? Do you want us to kill and eradicate Hydra and all who swear allegiance to it?” Lord Autumn asks.

 

“Do you want us to demonstrate our power in another way? We are guardians and wish to leave your world better than we arrived.” Lady Spring offers. 

 

“I can only speak for myself but killing people just for swearing allegiance even to a hated enemy is not right.” Steve Rogers answers.

 

“You are such a kind hearted man for a soldier so I will give you back your friend as a sign of good faith while your director and his agents discuss the answer to our offer.”

 

There is a flash of light and then on the ground in front of Steve is the friend he has mourned and thought he would never see again. “Bucky…” Steve drops to his knees and takes his long lost best friend in his arms and looks into his friend’s unconscious face.

 

“Your friend has been broken like the ice child and forced to do things he never would have done if he had been in control and in his right mind. They erased your friend’s mind and memories, programmed him to kill, he is more robot than machine and I do not mean his metal arm. He was used as a mindless weapon, constantly reprogrammed and sent out to kill an enemy of Hydra and then forced back into cryogenic stasis until they defrosted and used him again. Do you want me to erase his memories of his time in Hydra’s possession so he will not be burdened by memories of any of his life after he fell from the train?” Lady Winter asks the Captain.

 

Looking into Bucky’s face, Steve begins to cry. “Please do it, I just want my friend back.”

 

Getting down on her knees Lady Winter takes Bucky’s face into her hands and slowly James Buchanan Barnes whole body starts to glow. “Sleep little one and dream of home, when you wake there you shall be, free from the monsters that hurt you and reunited with the one you truly love.” She then placed a kiss upon his head and turned to address the Captain.

 

“You must take him back to your home and help him like your friends helped you to make a place for himself in this strange new world. He will have no memories after his fall and will need you. He was your friend and protector when you were both young and now you must be that for him in return.”

 

“He will awaken within the hour so you must go, take Anthony Stark and Bruce Banner with you and return to Avengers Tower. You need not worry about Hydra coming for him; I have placed my blessing of protection on him. If anyone tries to capture your friend they will have to deal with me.”

 

“What about Thor, shouldn’t he come with us too?” Steve asks her as he rises with Bucky in his arms.

 

“That all depends on you and your friends. I will not lie, I think you and your friends are what he needs to make the necessary changes so he may return home but I will not force the Thunderer on you.”

 

“Thor is our friend. We have all made terrible decisions in the past and hurt innocent people but I believe in second chances.” Tony says as he comes over with Bruce to Steve, Bucky and Lady Winter.

 

“You are truly an amazing man, Anthony Edward Stark and for your kindness and mercy I grant you a gift in return.” Lady Winter lays her hand upon Tony’s chest and immediately the reactor and shrapnel from Tony’s chest is in her hand and the hole in his chest is gone. “You don’t need this as a reminder anymore; you have become the hero you were always meant to be.”

 

She then turned to address Bruce and Thor, “Thunderer, you are being given a second chance, do not waste it. Though I am very angry with you, I honestly want you to succeed. Lean on your friends and use this time you are being given to address the underlying roots of your problems, your selfishness, your unjustified sense of entitlement and core of excessive anger.”

 

“Doctor Banner, you are at your core a good man and you more than any of the other Avengers can be a great teacher to Thor. I ask you to sincerely consider becoming a mentor to him. You have learned to control your inner anger and focus it to help not hurt which is something that he must learn. The Thunderer has for too long allowed his rage and anger to guide him and that must change. Please teach him your mediation and other anger management strategies. He is still a very young man in Aesir terms and though he has done many terrible things he has the potential to do many great and noble things in the future. If you are willing to undertake this difficult task I am willing to give you what you most desire, the ability to complete control if and when you change to your other form.”

 

“Lady Winter, you do not have to give me anything to convince me to help a friend. Although I cannot and do not understand why he did what he did to his brother I believe he is at his core a good man as well.”

 

“You humans continue to impress me; I can see why my father likes you so much. It is because you do not seek any reward for your time and effort that I wish to give it to you even more now. If you will please allow me to place my hands on your head and heart, I can fuse your two halves and give you control over if and when you change forms.”

 

Nodding his head, he allows her to put her hands on him and immediately he feels this overwhelming sense of peace, like he is finally whole. “Thank you my lady. I cannot tell you what this gift means to me.”

 

“Now go boys back to your tower and settle in, The Shield Director and his agents need to answer mine and my siblings question and hand over the scepter but none of you need to remain for that. Steven, your friend will soon awaken and would feel better waking up in a comfortable bedroom then on an impersonal military airship.”

 

Taking the hint, Steve Rogers carries his friend out of the room and to the Quinjet while both Tony and Bruce help Thor to the plane as well. 

 

“Now that the non-agents have left, let’s get down to business. We want the scepter and want to know if you are going to hand it over willingly or if we are going to take it by force.” Lord Summer demands.

 

“So it is time you give us your answers to the questions we have asked.” Lady Spring demands.

 

“Nicholas Fury, do you and your fellow agents here want us to destroy all of Hydra or not? My sister has already promised retribution for the Holocaust. It’s simply a question do we kill the minions too or just their masters? The weapons and science that you gained on the backs of the massacred will be destroyed but we can let you keep the people and things not gained by human experimentation or torture. How far do you want us to go or are you unwilling to deal?” Lord Autumn presses the Shield Director and his three agents for a decision.

 

After looking at each of his three agents at his side and seeing their assent, Fury begins to speak. “I am a man of strategy, as you already are well aware, and in war you do not leave an enemy to regroup and attack in the future nor do you pick a fight with an opponent you have no chance of defeating. So with that being said, I will hand over the scepter to you and your siblings and in exchange you will destroy Hydra permanently and completely.”

 

“Wise decision, so as soon as you place the scepter in my twin’s hands we will fulfill our bargain.” Lord Summer says.

 

“Give Agent Coulson about ten minutes and you will have the scepter” and while Fury is talking both Coulson and Hawkeye walk out of the conference room to retrieve the agreed item.

 

While Fury along with Lord Summer, Lady Spring and Lord Autumn are ironing out the details and Natasha is head to the bridge to have the Helicarrier land on the water, Lady Winter approaches Queen Farbauti, Queen Frigga and the other Asgardians.

 

“You five need to immediately return to Asgard and inform the Allfather that we have the Mind Gem and it is time to take Loki to my temple. I expect you, Queen Frigga along with your husband to gather the necessary clothing and other necessities you will need to remain on Jotunheim for the next month by tomorrow morning. Queen Farbauti, you need to inform Hellbindi to make housing arrangements for both the Allfather and Allmother to reside in the Utgard Palace while Loki is beginning his recovery. The Ice Child is going to need to remain with me and my siblings at my temple for the foreseeable future but I want him sharing his meals and visiting daily with all three of his parents and both of his Jotnar brothers.”

 

“Lord Tyr, Asgard will need you to act as Regent while both King Odin and Queen Frigga are on Jotunheim. Lord Hogan and Lady Sif, I ask that you along with Lords Fandral and Volstagg stay in Asgard this first month and assist General Tyr in any way he needs. I want you, Lady Sif and your three warrior companions to visit Loki but think this first month needs to be family only.”

 

“You need to call Heimdall and return to Asgard as soon as you reach the flight deck, I expect Loki to be at my temple first thing tomorrow morning. It is time the Ice Child awakens.”

 

After bowing to Lady Winter, Queen Farbauti and the Asgardians return to Asgard to inform the Allfather and his advisors of the Eternal Judges’ actions and decisions.  
Exactly ten minutes later the exchange is made, Fury hands over Thanos’s scepter and the Eternal Judges erase Hydra and all those who have sworn allegiance from the planet Earth.

 

“Now that our business is concluded we will take our leave but we will be watching and will return if needed.” Lord Summer tells the Shield Director and then four Eternal Judges disappear in a blinding light.

 

“Now we clean up the mess the destruction of Hydra has caused. Agents Barton and Romanoff, return to Avengers Tower and keep me informed. I will contact you if you are needed. Agent Coulson, it looks like we will need to find a new security council.” Fury says as they all leave the conference room and set out to handle a world free of the threat of Hydra.

 

*****Next Chapter: Loki finally awakens and his recovery begins.*****


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki awakens

Chapter 12

 

Following Morning 

 

“General Tyr and Heimdall, the two of you are my most trusted friends after my beautiful wife; I need you to continue the work I and Loki’s Jotnar family have started. I need you along with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three to see to it that the Aesir Court and general citizenry permanently lay to rest the mistrust and animosity between Asgard and Jotunheim.”

 

“Tyr, you grew up beside me and have many fond memories of my mother, please use the nightly meals to tell stories of peace and friendship between the Aesir and Jotnar.”

 

“Heimdall, I need you to please appear daily at the noon meal and keep the citizenry aware of Loki’s recovery and other developments on Jotunheim.”

 

“Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, I expect each and every one of you to go amongst the general populace in the bars and cities square and reeducate the Aesir people as a whole regarding the youngest Prince. You are to make known that Loki is the prophesized Ice Child, blessed by the Eternal Judges themselves and that he is also the beloved youngest prince of both Asgard and Jotunheim. You must make the Aesir people ready for Loki’s future return to Asgard.”

 

“I want Asgard ready and open-minded when Loki is able to return and visit. Loki deserves to return to a realm that will embrace him and his Jotnar ancestry. He is destined to work alongside the Eternal Judges and what was once used to question his place as a prince of Asgard, his magic and high intelligence will be used to better the nine realms.“

 

Turning to all gathered at the Bifrost, Odin continues “I am placing my complete trust in you all to put aside past hurts and injuries between not just the Aesir and Jotnar people as a whole but between Loki and each of you. The Eternal Judges have given us all a fresh start with Loki and I expect all to make the most of it.”

 

Each bow and swear to their King that they will do all that has been asked of them. Seeing that each understand their obligations to Asgard and their King, Odin calls for Heimdall to open the Bifrost and transport Loki carried in his mother’s arms along with King Odin, Queen Frigga and Prince Bylestir to Jotunheim.

 

Loki and his family arrive and are greeted by Crown Prince Hellbindi and the Jotnar Royal Guard. “Mother, Brother, King Odin and Queen Frigga, the arrangements have been made and Aesir rooms have been prepared to provide to them as much as possible the comforts of home. I had expect that Lady Sif and the Warriors Three would be traveling with you as well, are they arriving later today?”

 

“No Hellbindi, they will not be coming to visit this first month. Lady Winter stated that she wanted Loki to be surrounded by family only in the beginning.” Queen Farbauti answers her son.

 

Wanting to tease his brother a little about his crush on Lady Sif, Bylestir says “The Lady Sif will be spared your flirting for the next month.” Queens Farbauti and Frigga along with King Odin begin to snicker as Hellbindi blushes a light violet and punches his younger brother.

 

“Boys knock it off, we need to get your baby brother to the temple and to Lady Winter, the Eternal Judges are awaiting us.” Queen Farbauti says two her two oldest sons.

 

“Yes Mother.” Both Hellbindi and Bylestir reply and help their mother into the Ice Carriage along with King Odin and Queen Frigga and have the guards take them all to Lady Winter’s Temple.

A little while later at Lady Winter’s Temple

 

“Queen Farbauti, please place the Ice Prince on the Alter so my siblings and I can begin. Queen Farbauti, King Odin, Queen Frigga and Princes Hellbindi and Bylestir, you will need to stand a safe distance from the Alter, we are going to use strong magics to awaken and restore the Ice Prince.” Lord Summer instructs.

 

“Before we begin I need to let each of you know that Loki will look very different when he awakes then he does now. When Odin placed the Aesir glamour on Loptr it had unforeseen consequences. He physically grew and aged like a typical Aesir which allowed him to look more like his peers but also caused his body to progress faster than his Jotnar physiology was ready for. Loki is an adolescent in the body of an Aesir adult which already caused him to go into heat centuries before he was emotionally ready for the change. We are going to restore Loki to what he should have looked like if he had grown up here in Jotunheim with me and my siblings, he will awaken in the body of a youth so his body will match his emotional development. Although he will have the traditional blue skin of the Jotnar he will have silver eyes like my siblings and I, to show that he is the prophesized ice child gifted by the Supreme Creator to the Nine Realms.” Lady Winter says.

 

Each of the Eternal judges take their assigned places around the alter and place their hands on the sleeping prince. Lady Winter stands by the Ice Child’s head and places her hands on his cheeks while Lord Summer stands at and holds on to his feet. Lord Autumn stands to his left side and takes ahold of his left hand while his twin, Lady Spring stands on his right side and takes his right hand. Once all the Judges have taken their places and laid each of their hands on the sleeping prince a bright and warm glow surrounds them all and the Ice Prince starts to glow. When the glow dies down all witness Loki with his eyes open and looking around confused, Lady Winter then begins to speak.

 

“Loki Odinson, who was born Loptr Laufeyson, beloved prince of both the realms of Asgard and Jotunheim, blessed ice child, welcome home.”

 

Lord Summer and Lady Spring help him to sit up. Loki looks around and notices so many things all at once. He notices that he had been laying on an alter in a temple he has never seen before. He notices that both the Allfather and Allmother are here and crying. He notices that there are three Jotnars, each who look as if they are members of the Jotunheim royal family and the tallest one has a face that looks just like his except it is blue and where is eyes are green like emeralds the Jotnar’s eyes are red like fire diamonds. He notices that his skin is blue and in place of his Green, Gold and Black Asgardian armor he is in silken robes of White, Silver and Blue. Yet the thing that renders him speechless is the fact that he is surrounded by four beings that he has only ever read about in legend, the Four Eternal Judges and they are looking on him with such kindness.

 

“Hi Little One, your family has been awaiting you awaking for such a long time. You know the Allfather and Allmother but I want you to meet your mother, Queen Farbauti and two older brothers” and while Lady Winter speaks each member walks toward him with love and tears in their eyes.

 

“Hello Loki, I am your Dam and these two are your older brothers, Hellbindi and Bylestir.” Farbauti says as he reaches forward and touches Loki’s face. 

 

“Hi baby brother, it is great to see you awake.” Bylestir says.

 

“Hello Loki, I’m your oldest brother Hellbindi and I cannot wait to start teaching you how to use your ice magic.”

 

“That is enough boys; we don’t want to overwhelm your baby brother.” Farbauti says and starts to step back when Loki grabs ahold of his hand.

 

“I look like you.” Loki says in wonder.

 

“Yes, you are the spitting image of our mother except your eyes are the purest silver.” Hellbindi answers.

 

“Silver? I thought all Jotnar have red eyes.” Loki asks.

 

“Yes but little one, you are a special Jotnar. You are the prophesized Ice Child, created by our father himself and blessed by me and each of my siblings.” Lady Winter explains.

 

“You have a wondrous destiny which my siblings and I will explain to you but right now there are two others that have been eagerly awaiting your awakening.” With those words King Odin and Queen Frigga approach Loki and reach forward and touch Loki’s face.

 

“Oh Loki, you have had us all so worried. I have missed you so much; please don’t ever do that again.” Queen Frigga says as she hugs Loki and cries all over his shoulder.

 

“My son, I am so sorry. I love you and never meant for you to doubt my love.” Odin says while placing a kiss on Loki’s head. 

 

*****Next Chapter: More Loki and Family plus he gets his first view of the rebuilt Jotunheim.*****


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and his family and Eternal Judges start to speak.

Chapter 13

Loki starts looking around and on not seeing him asks, “Where is Thor?”

 

Loki’s family starts looking at each other but no one speaks.

 

“Is he dead? Is he back in Asgard in the healing rooms?”

 

“No little one, nothing like that.” Lord Autumn answers.

 

“If he is not dead or injured, then why is he not here? Does he hate me? Does he refuse to see me after I sent the Destroyer after him? I never meant for the Destroyer to kill him. I forgot he was human. The Destroyer should have only delayed him, I forgot, I forgot.“

 

Then Loki begins to panic and hyperventilate, he looks at Queen Farbauti and his brothers in fear and becomes even more unbalanced. “Why aren’t you killing me for killing Laufey and unleashing the Bifrost on Jotunheim? You hate me too, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it.” 

 

Loki is hysterical when Lady Winter grabs his face and tells him to calm down. “Loki, I need you to look at me. It has been almost three years since the destruction of the Bifrost and everything else that happened around Thor’s failed coronation. I have healed Jotunheim of all the damage caused by the Bifrost and even rebuilt it back to better than it looked before the Asgard/Jotunheim War. I resurrected everyone killed by the Bifrost and there is no one here who holds any anger toward you for your psychotic breakdown.” 

 

“Little One, no one here is mad at you.” Lord Autumn says to Loki.

 

“You are surrounded by loved ones; all of us are here for you.” Lady Spring adds.

 

“You have been forgiven by your family, friends. You have been forgiven by the Aesir and Jotner peoples as a whole. No one is angry with you for what happened in the past.” Lord Summer says to offer comfort to the distressed Ice Child.

 

Loki looks around again and asks, “Then where is King Laufey? I killed him; did you resurrect him as well?”

 

“No, your father decided to remain in Helheim but he looks forward to you visiting him in the future. He is not angry with you. I know for you it feels like you just fell off the Bifrost but sweetie, it’s been years for us and everyone here on Jotunheim have forgiven you. Everyone knows you weren’t in your right mind, that you had suffered an extreme shock that you were not able to process. ” Queen Farbauti says while hugging Loki.

 

“So much has happened Loki. I made so many mistakes. If anyone is to blame for those terrible three days from the failed coronation to you letting go of Gungnir, it is me.” Odin says to Loki while looking on him in tears.

 

“Loki, I have so many apologies that I owe you; beginning with taking you from your loving family, to putting a glamour on you that forced your body to age prematurely, to not telling you enough how much I loved you, that you were as much of a son to me as Thor, to falling into the Odinsleep when you needed me the most.”

 

“Loki, you are my son and I love you with my whole heart. You are perfect as you are and don’t need to do anything to deserve or earn my love. You had my heart in your hands from the moment I first held you in this temple over 1000 years ago and I wish I had told you that when you were hanging off the Bifrost.”

 

“No Loki, those words and your face after I said those two stupid words has haunted me every moment since you let go. I am sorry Loki. I am sorry my son for not having the right words when you needed them most and I swore if I ever got the chance I would not let one additional moment pass without you knowing how much I love you. I love you Loki. I love you my precious little boy.” Odin takes Loki in his arms and hugs his son like he never wants to let him go.

 

A little while later after everyone had dried their tears and Loki was feeling more calm, he starts to ask again about where is Thor and what has happened these last years after he fell into the void. 

 

Lady Winter takes his hands and leads everyone over to some benches and starts to speak. “To answer your questions you need to understand a few things. You were missing in the Void for over two years. Both your Asgardian and Jotnar family tried to find you but your capturers had cloaked their whereabouts and Heimdall only got intermittent sightings of you.”

 

“During your time in the Void terrible things happened to you. The beings that found you after you fell, they did terrible things to you, things that lead to you being mind controlled and forced to attack Midgard.”

 

“Once you were spotted on Midgard, Thor was sent by your parents to retrieve you and bring you safely back to Asgard. Before Thor was able to return you to Asgard you opened a portal and unleashed an alien invasion. Thor joined with a group of Midgardian defenders and stopped you.”

 

“You were badly injured in the battle and were in need of immediate medical care on Asgard. Instead of taking you to the healers immediately upon returning to Asgard, Thor attacked you.”

 

“Thor hurt you very seriously leading to your catatonic state. When he attacked you, you were completely defenseless and unable to protect yourself. Thor has been punished for his assault on you by being banished to Midgard, stripped of his title and powers, removed from the royal succession by the Allfather.” Lady Winter explained to Loki.

 

“My siblings and I felt that his punishment for attacking you was not severe enough and hoping to finally get through to the Thunderer that he must gain complete control of his anger and violent behavior assessed additional punishments that you need not worry about.” Lord Summer adds.

 

“All you need to understand is that the Thunderer wronged you and that he is being punished.” Lady Spring explains.

 

“You need to let us handle Thor’s punishment and just focus on getting better.” Lord Autumn adds.

 

Still looking confused Loki asks, “Why don’t I remember anything after the broken Bifrost? Why do I not remember about my time in the Void and on Midgard? The last thing I can remember is letting go of Gungnir.” 

 

“Sweetness, we will answer all your questions but right now is not the time, you just woke up after sleeping for the last few months and we want to get you to eat something.” Lady Spring tells Loki.

 

Hellbindi stands and offers Loki his hand. “Come on, it is almost time for the Noon meal. Mom and Queen Frigga had the cooks make all of your favorite foods.”

 

Looking at his baby brother, Bylestir adds, “I understand you have a sweet tooth, so do I. You need to taste some of our Winter Pears they are indescribable.”

 

Everyone stand and walks to the opening of the Temple and when the doors open, the sight of the Utgard Palace and surrounding countryside takes Loki’s breath away. “It is so beautiful; everything glows with this inner light.”

 

“Welcome my son to your homeland.” Queen Farbauti says as they walk from Lady Winter’s Temple to the Castle gates.

 

“How? What? I don’t understand, everything is so beautiful. When I was here with Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, everything was in ruin.” Loki says but is rendered speechless by the beauty of the frozen realm. 

 

“I told you little one, I rebuilt it all. This is what Jotunheim looked like before the Asgard/Jotunheim War. Before the War, Jotunheim was considered the prettiest of the realms, if I do say so myself. Prior to the War, Jotunheim was a realm full of people who were focused on the study of seidr in all its forms, to the arts, to creating and appreciating great music and had natural wonders not seen anywhere else in the Nine Realms.” Lady Winter tells Loki with pride.

 

“My sister has rebuilt your birth world and with you and the rest of my siblings we will repair and rebuild the other realms in Yggdrasil.” Lord Summer states.

 

“We can get into more heavy stuff later, let’s eat.” Lord Autumn says and all the other Eternal Judges and gathered royals agree. 

 

*****Next Chapter: Loki tours Utgard and gets to know his Mother and Jotnar brothers.*****


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and his family sit down for the noon meal but Loki senses something big is being kept from him.

Chapter 14

When they walked into the Utgard feasting hall all the citizens stood and bowed as the Eternal Judges entered followed by the Jotnar and Asgardian Royal families but upon taking their seats began talking about their first sighting of the youngest prince. The crowd was all mesmerized by his long ebony hair and pure silver eyes. 

 

“Did you see Prince Loptr, his eyes are gorgeous?” 

 

“His hair is so long and luscious, he looks so much like the Queen.”

 

“He is going to be such a catch in a few centuries. He would be a good match for Thyrm’s youngest.”

 

“Those cheekbones are to die for.”

 

“Have you heard the Eternal Judges are taking him under the wing?”

 

“I heard that he has even more natural seidr than even Ymir.”

 

Seeing all the people looking at him and yet not being able to hear what is being said Loki starts to feel anxious. While at the same time, Farbauti turns and looks at his youngest son and is filled with such complete and utter happiness, his baby has come home. 

 

The Feasting Hall is filled to the rafters after word spread that the Ice Prince had awoken and would be present at the Noon meal; there is not an empty seat in the room. Taking a good look his baby’s face, Farbauti notices that Loki seems to be overwhelmed by all the people and gossip. Hoping to quiet the crowds and also show Loki that he is in fact beloved by the Jotnar peoples, Farbauti stands up and addresses the crowd. “Today is a day of joyous celebration for both Jotunheim and Asgard, our youngest prince has awaken and returned us.” The crowd all erupt in cheers.

 

“I and my family know that you each wish to meet and get to know Prince Loki but I must ask that you give our young prince some time. He has just awoken after undergoing a physical transformation from the body of an adult Aesir to his true form as a Jotnar youth. Prince Loki also needs the opportunity to spend time with and get to know my sons and I; on top of needing to reconnect with his adopted parents as well.”

 

“I need you all to remember that though we have had months to get used to and reconnect with our sister realm, Asgard; our young prince’s last memories are of a time almost three years ago when we were in midst of preparing for war with each other. He has not yet had the opportunity to see how both our realms have united around a joint love and concern for him.”

 

“As your Queen and along with my sons and Loki’s Asgardian family, we ask for each of you to give Prince Loki some space; let him get his feet under him before you all start rushing to talk with him.”

 

“I must also ask that you refrain from talking and gossiping about what you know about what happened to your youngest prince after he fell from the Bifrost until he awoke today. These are personal matters and although that knowledge formed a basis for reestablishing and rebuilding peaceful relations between our two realms; they are matters for which the Prince does not have personal memories of and it is a family matter when they will be revealed to our beloved youngest prince.”

 

“My two oldest sons and I are going to be taking Prince Loki about the Kingdom to introduce him to his birth realms. We will be coming up to and introducing Loki to many of you in our travels. I ask that you and your families remember my words here today. Please give my family and I time and space to connect with our youngest prince.” After finishing his speech Farbauti sits down and the noon meal begins.

 

Leaning over Hellbindi starts to talk to Loki, “Brother, I know this must all feel so overwhelming but it will get better. Bylestir and I will be here to teach you anything you want to know and if there is something that we do not know we will speak with Mother or the Eternal Judges about it.” Hellbindi says.

 

Looking around the head table at both the Eternal Judges and all three of his parents and scanning the room Loki senses that there is some big secret that he is the only one who does not know what it is. “Why do I feel like there is great big elephant in the room and no one wants to tell me about it?” Loki asks.

 

“Baby brother like Lady Winter said in the temple, you suffered greatly after you fell into the void and at the hands of the Thunderer and we do not want anyone to upset you.” Bylestir says.

 

“It is upsetting not knowing what is going on. In thousand years of life I have experienced many traumatizing experiences and I am still here, what happened to me that was so terrible that none of you want me to know?”

 

“I already assume I suffered severe physical and mental tortures at the hands of whoever found me in the Void because it would take an extreme amount of pain for someone to weaken me enough to mind control me so I don’t think that is what you are all keeping from me.”

 

After hearing Loki’s words, Hellbindi and Bylestir both share a look that they are going to get to the bottom of what trauma their baby brother must have suffered in Asgard growing up since he seems to be acting so cavalier about being tortured. Relations may be peaceful between Jotunheim and Asgard now but the brothers share a silent agreement that they will punish whoever hurt their baby brother so badly that he talks so calmly about suffering extreme amount of pain.

 

By this point the rest of Loki’s family has noticed that neither Loki nor his two brothers are eating and are locked in a deep conversation. Not liking that none of them are eating Farbauti gets up and starts to head over and talk to his sons.

 

Talking out loud, Loki starts to try to figure out what everyone is keeping from him. “Since it is not about what happened in the Void that just leaves what happened on Midgard and what Thor did to me on Asgard. I don’t think this is about what happened on Midgard since they have already told me that I was seriously injured on Midgard and needed the healers that just leave Thor. What did Thor do to me that no one wants me to know?”

 

Hearing those words both Hellbindi and Bylestir started to panic and start looking toward their Mother and King Odin and Queen Frigga. Luckily for them their mother is heading their way with the Allfather and Lady Winter.

 

“Loki, Hellbindi, Bylestir, why are you boys not eating? Loki is there something wrong with the Vegetables; Queen Frigga informed the cooks on how to prepare them and told them you eat them lightly steamed with touch a touch of seasonings? Do they taste ok?”

 

Noticing that both Princes Hellbindi and Bylestir look very nervous, King Odin asks “What were you boys talking about?”

 

Not letting either of his big brothers answer, Loki says “I was trying to figure out what you are all keeping from me. My older brothers refuse to answer my questions, what about the three of you? Father, Mother, Lady Winter, do one of you want to tell me what Thor did to me that is so secret?”

 

By this point the gathered royals along with Lady Winter have got the attention of everyone in the feasting hall. They all begin to look around and try to figure out what is happening at the main table. While at the Head Table Lady Winter has decided to take control of the situation.

 

“Little Prince, you are right, your family is keeping some secrets from you but they do it at the orders of my siblings and I. I know you are very inquisitive; it is one of your best qualities but now is not the time. You have not eaten properly in over three years; you have had no food of any kind in almost three months, your body needs nourishment. If you will simply eat your meal, all of the courses, I promise you later today after you have toured the capital with your Mother and two older brothers; I and my siblings will sit down with you and answer your questions.”

 

“Son, please listen to Lady Winter, we have all been so worried about you and do not want you to suffer any physical setbacks; you have just woken up.” Odin implores Loki to listen to him and start eating.

 

Knowing that he won’t be able to win this battle Loki agrees to wait. “Ok, ok I will eat my meal but can we delay the tour and just sit down and answer my questions after I finish eating?”

 

“No.” Lady Winter answers. “You need to eat and then you need a little exercise, outside of the little walk from my temple to the feasting hall your body has not moved in months.”

 

“Fine” Loki says even though he is not happy.

 

Trying to defuse the situation Bylestir offers Loki some of the sweets he got from the kitchens while Lady Winter had been talking to his baby brother. “I know that dessert is supposed to happen after the meal but we are celebrating; Loki you need to try this Fruit Tart it is made with Winter Pears, it is incredible.” And then he put the tart on Loki’s plate.

 

Humoring his brother Loki takes a bite and is blown away, “This is amazing; the crust is so flaky and the pears are so sweet.” Loki says causing Bylestir to wink at his mother and King Odin while his brother devours the fruity perfection.

 

Now that Loki starts eating his dessert, the tension seems to dissipate in the room and Farbauti instructs the staff to continue serving the noon meal. 

 

“Lady Winter, Queen Farbauti, why don’t we return to our seat and enjoy the meal the cooks made.” Odin says to both the Eternal Judge and Jotunheim’s Queen.

 

***Next Chapter: Loki spends some alone time with Jotunheim’s Queen and his two brothers.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended for Loki to tour Utgard with his Mother and two brothers but my muse got away from me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got on a roll, please forgive the clerical errors.
> 
> Loki talks with his Mother, Queen Farbauti and his brothers Hellbindi and Bylestir and learns how Jotunheim and Asgard restarted peace.

Chapter 15

The remainder of the Noon meal passes without incident although Loki ended up eating more dessert than real food. 

 

Lean back after everyone but his Mother, Queen Farbauti and his two brothers have left the feasting hall, Loki looks up at his mother and starts to speak. “The food was delicious; please tell the cooks that I enjoyed everything.”

 

“Yeah I don’t know if there will be any desserts left for the evening meal.” Hellbindi says to tease his little brother.

 

“Leave Loki alone Bindi, just because you are watching your waistline to impress Lady Sif doesn’t mean the rest of us have to suffer.” Bylestir says to both defend his little brother and tease Hellbindi at the same time.

 

“Sif, what’s this about Lady Sif?” Loki asks.

 

“Oh let me tell you, while you, baby brother were catching up on your beauty sleep in Asgard’s healing halls our big brother was developing a crush on the Lady Sif. You should have seen them talking softly together and holding hands while they were sitting at your bedside.” Bylestir says conspiratorially.

 

Turning to his oldest brother who was turning a light shade of violet Loki asks “Lady Sif; the same dark haired cranky female warrior Lady Sif who along with Thor swore to kill all the Frost Giants, that Sif?”

 

“Oh little bro so much has changed since you arrived in Asgard’s healing halls a couple of months ago but it all started with our Mother coldcocking Odin.

 

“You should have been there; our mom walked right up to Odin and punched him in his one good eye right in the middle of the Asgardian throne room.” Bylestir replies.

 

Laughing Loki says, “This is a story I have got to hear.”

 

“Boys, that was hardly one of my best moments.” Farbauti says while shaking his head and then taking a seat next to Loki.

 

“Come on Mother, the look on both Odin and Queen Frigga’s faces when you walked right up to Odin and nailed him was priceless, for all my terror that you were going to start a war I had to bite my tongue not to laugh.” Bylestir replies.

 

“By, you are embarrassing me but looking back I really did giving that blowhard a good comeuppance, didn’t I?” Farbauti says.

 

Everyone has a little laugh before Loki presses for the full story.

 

“It all started with Lord Njord contacting your oldest brother with news that you were alive and on Midgard. I had been sleeping in my bedchamber when one of the guards came to my door with news that you were alive and both Hellbindi and Bylestir were in the throne room speaking to Lord Njord through a scrying mirror.

 

“When I made my way to the throne room Lord Njord had just finish telling your brothers that you had been spotted on Midgard by Heimdall in the company of the men who had held Thor and Mjolnir when he was banished after the failed coronation. Hellbindi and I got into an argument about me threatening to storm Asgard and reclaim you.” Queen Farbauti explains.

 

“Mom was trying to use the secret passageway to storm into Asgard to get you back. I had to calm him down and explain that the matter needed to handled diplomatically rather than brute force.” Hellbindi explains.

 

Bylestir wanting to put his two cents in added, “Yeah Mom is usually calm and reasonable like me but in that moment he was acting like you big bro, ready to steamroll over anyone and anything with no regards for reason or consequences.”

 

“As I said earlier it was not one of my better moments.” Turning to face is youngest son, Farbauti continues, “Loki you need to understand that I had been grieving for you every day since you disappeared from Lady Winter’s temple along with the Casket of Ancient Winters on the last day of the Asgard/Jotunheim War. I had just received word that you had somehow survived your time in the Void and was alive; I was not going to let anyone or anything keep me from you.

 

“Yet your oldest brother had convinced me to let Lord Njord attempt to set up a meeting with the Allfather and Allmother and attempt to settle our conflict over you peaceably. Lord Njord arranged for King Odin and Queen Frigga to meet with Bylestir and myself to negotiate a peace treaty and reopen relations between our two realms.

 

“I had genuinely intended to be on my best behavior but when the throne room doors closed and the privacy protocols engaged I just couldn’t stand to look at that lying baby stealing face a moment longer. I marched right up to Odin and punched him in his one good eye and started screaming at him. I honestly do not remember much of what I said except I think I called him bilgesnipe dung.”

 

“My favorite line was when you told him when you got through with him the wolves of Niflheim wouldn’t even want his ass.” Bylestir says while laughing.

 

“Ok, how did you get from punching the Allfather to you all getting along, which is what I want to know?” Loki asks.

 

“It was simple, Lady Winter appeared.” Bylestir said and immediately stopped laughing.

 

“It was pandemonium in the throne room with Mom accusing Odin of kidnapping you and turning into a weapon against your own people and Queen Frigga accusing Mom and Dad of abandoning you as some type of sacrifice in Lady Winter’s temple. All the while I was holding back Mom from trying to attack King Odin again and Njord was trying to just get control of the room and restore peace so he could begin negotiations. Everything was in total chaos and then in a flash of bright light Lady Winter just appeared.

 

“When she appeared she was pissed. She tore into Odin for stealing you and told both Asgardian royals that you were neither abandoned nor unwanted; that in fact you were the prophesized Ice Child who was a gift from her father to the Nine Realms. She was very angry that he had entered her sacred temple and taken you. “

 

Taking Loki’s hands and turning Loki to face him, Farbauti began to speak to his youngest son. “Baby, you need to believe me when I say I loved you from the moment I realized I was pregnant with you. I love each and every one of my children and even if it had been the practice on Jotunheim to discard smallborns at birth, which it is not, I would have never done that to you. Your Father and I along with both your brothers have and will always love you; you are special to all of us just for being you. 

 

“It is true that it had been long prophesized that a smallborn would be born who would be more powerful than even Ymir in his gift of Seidr and with the Eternal Judges he would restore peace and hope throughout the Nine Realms and beyond. When you were born and opened your eyes we knew then that you were the prophesized Ice Child but it did not make us love you anymore; we could not have loved you anymore, you were our baby and we already loved you with everything in our being.

 

“Yet, a war was going on and your father and I were afraid for your safety; both your two older brothers had already been sent away and hidden deep in the heart of Jotunheim when you decided you were ready to enter the world and make yourself known. Fearing for your safety and knowing that you were a gift from the Grand Creator and destined to work with the Eternal Judges, your father and I decided to place you in Lady Winter’s temple for safekeeping.

 

“Your father and my heart were completely shattered when we entered the temple after Odin had returned to Asgard with his troops and found you gone. The Casket of Ancient Winters is a powerful artifact but it was your loss that truly crippled all of Jotunheim. As you were able to see walking from Lady Winter’s Temple to the Utgard Castle, we did not need the casket for Jotunheim to be rebuilt. Jotunheim and her people as a whole spent the entire time from your kidnapping and supposed death to your attack of Jotunheim with the Bifrost three years ago in a state of mourning.

 

“Loki, you are greatly and deeply loved by all of Jotunheim’s citizens and your return has filled all our people with a sense of hope and joy. I have become aware that you were not treated as well as you should have been by the Allfather and the Asgardian citizenry prior to your fall from the Bifrost and I would be lying I didn’t admit that I am still very angry about the mistreatment you suffered but you need to listen to me; so much has changed between the Jotnar and Aesir people and we have all worked very hard to let go of our anger and prejudices and we have done it all for you. 

 

“When Lady Winter appeared in the Asgardian Throne Room she gave King Odin along with Queen Frigga, your brother Bylestir and I an ultimatum, that we bury the hatchet and make our citizenry do the same; to make a loving home for you to return to or she and the other judges would make us. In these last two almost three months, your brothers and I along with King Odin, Queen Frigga, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three have waged a non-stop campaign to educate our combined peoples on tolerance and rebuild the friendship that existed between Jotunheim and Asgard before the Great War.

 

“I do not know if you are aware of this or not since you were told so few positive things about Jotunheim and its citizens but Asgard’s Queen prior to Frigga was a Jotnar. Odin’s mother, Queen Bestla was your father’s Aunt and Odin himself is half Jotnar. 

 

“After Lady Winter appeared and read all of us the riot act; King Odin, Queen Frigga, Bylestir and I sat down with Lord Njord acting as mediator and had a long talk. We took to heart all that Lady Winter had said and came to an agreement that we would all do whatever it took to see to it that you would feel welcomed and accepted in both of our realms. King Odin and I have a lot of bad blood between us; we each have done and said some truly terrible things to each other but we both agree that we love you with our whole hearts and want to see you happy.

 

“Both Kingdoms began the process of reconciliation even before you and the Thunderer returned from Midgard. Both I and Hellbindi spoke to the Jotnar citizenry and reminded them that both our realms shared a Prince and that we had a duty to you, little one, to make peace and set aside our anger and prejudices. While back in Asgard, King Odin had spoken with his people and reminded them that their late and beloved Queen Bestla was Jotnar and he himself was half Jotnar. 

 

“Though things truly changed for the better after you were returned to Asgard and due to your injuries from the Thunderer placed you in the healing halls in a catatonic near coma state. I along with your two older brothers got to see the Aesir citizens in a new light. The Aesir people were truly angered by what the Thunderer had done to you and they unite around you and both sides of your family to pray for you to get well. 

 

“So when your brothers would trade off coming to Asgard to be with you in the healing halls the other would return to Jotunheim and speak to the Jotnar Citizenry of how the Aesir citizens as a whole were showing genuine concern over your welfare and treating your brothers and I along with our personal guards kindly and free of scorn.

 

“I know it may seem hard to believe but you are truly loved and treasured now by the Jotnar and Aesir citizenry as a whole. When you next step in Asgard you will be pleasantly surprised; both Jotunheim and Asgard had changed for the better and we all did it for you.  
“Yet before Lady Winter comes in here and tears into all of us, we need to get you some exercise.”

 

Feeling conflicted but yet hopeful that what his mother is saying is the truth, Loki allows his brother to drag him up and lead him and his Jotnar family out of the Feasting Hall and out into the city.

 

Turning to Hellbindi, Loki says “While we are walking you can tell me about you and the Lady Sif.” and Farbauti, Bylestir and Loki start to laugh as Hellbindi starts to blush.

 

***Next chapter: More Loki with his family plus maybe a little of the Eternal Judges.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki starts thinking about all the different people he has met and all things he has learned today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 16

Loki’s POV:

 

We had been walking around for the last few hours and I am amazed by everyone I met and all that I saw. Today I have seen and discovered so many new things, about myself, my birth world, my biological family. It has been a really good day and I freely admit that it has been too long since I had a good day. Asgard was the only home I ever knew but I never felt like I belonged, I never felt liked. I knew that Frigga and Thor loved me but I never felt like I was understood. I think that is why I am so surprised by Jotunheim. 

 

For the first thing, it is so beautiful and full of different and interesting peoples. I am so surprised at the way the Jotnar citizens treat me and the rest of the Jotnar Royal Family. I expected that the people would be standoffish or even hostile when they saw me, I had attacked their realm and yet they each walked up to me and greeted me as warmly as they did my Mother and two older brothers. 

 

While the Jotnar citizenry are nice and friendly, I cannot get past the fact that everything is so different from Asgard and the rest of the Nine Realms. Talk about different, my mother is male, in fact every single person I have met or seen was male. I need to ask my mother and brothers about that. Where are all the females? I have met over thousand Jotnar citizens from the elderly to infants and they all appear male. I wish I knew more about the Jotnar than how to defeat them in battle.

 

Another thing I surprised about is how comfortable I feel around my biological mother and brothers. I always assumed that I would hate them and they would hate me on sight but instead Mother and two older brothers have each gone out of their way to make me feel welcomed. 

 

My two older brothers are so friendly and most surprisingly they are funny. I cannot remember ever laughing this much. Both Hellbindi and Bylestir talk and joke with me like I have been by their sides all our lives instead of that I only met them a few hours ago. I have been told that they and our mother were at my bedside in Asgard the entire time I now know what I thought were just dreams actually happened. I have vague memories of hearing Bylestir reading to me while I slept, which must have been when I was in the Asgardian Healing Chambers. I remember hearing a voice that I now realize was Hellbindi and I remember him holding my hand and telling me stories about Jotunheim and Bylestir and him as kids.

 

I have discovered that Hellbindi, Bylestir and I have a lot in common. It is nice having others that share some of my own likes and dislikes. Thor and the Warriors I grew up with on Asgard seemed to have little to nothing in common with me. While it is true that most people like some types of sweets, it is nice that Bylestir has a total sweet tooth like me. I know it might be strange since we just met but I can see parts of myself in both Bylestir and Hellbindi; Bylestir shares my sweet tooth and love of reading while Hellbindi studies and practices magic. Hellbindi says that our mother is a very powerful ice mage and that our mother has been training him in his magical studies since he first showed interest as a toddler. Hellbindi and I talked while we were walking around Utgard; I told him that Frigga taught me magic and we agreed to share with each other the different types of magic and spells we have learned. Hellbindi agreed to teach me what he knows about ice magic and what he learned from one of his magical tutors from Svardelheim; I agreed to teach him what I know about Asgardian and Vanir magic and what I have learned on my studies in Alfheim.

 

For the amazing things I had discovered today, I also learned something really strange and I am having trouble wrapping my mind around the fact that neither of my older brothers are even adults. Hellbindi said he will not have his coming of age ceremony for another decade. According to my brothers we only age a Midgardian year for every 100 years of life and can easily live to be 15,000 to 20,000 years old. Bylestir who is three hundred years older than me is only 1500 years old which translates to about 15 years old in Midgardian years.

 

I am so confused; I did not know that the Jotnar have more than double the life expectancy of the Aesir. I found out that my 1215 years of life only equate to me being barely 12 years old in Midgardian years. I went from being a 25 year Aesir Adult to a 12 year old Jotnar pre-teen. I went from being an adult with all these duties and expectations to being a little kid that everyone from my Mother to the Jotnar citizenry sees as a baby in need of coddling. Though I will outwardly complain that all the sudden everyone is treating like a little kid, in truth it is nice to get another childhood.

 

Even though it is very weird to wake up as Jotnar Pre-teen, it thankfully explains a few things. I couldn’t understand why I was never interested in sex but now that I learn I’m still a kid I realize that is normal. I cannot remember the last time I felt normal. To find out that I am just a youth explains why I couldn’t build muscle like Thor and his friends; Thor was a skinny kid before puberty too. I am so conflicted, I thought I was a man who was going to soon need to find a wife and marry and now I find out I will not even be consider an adult on Jotunheim and eligible to marry for another thousand years. This is so weird.

 

I also find myself feeling very angry. Everything I have been taught about the Jotnar has been a lie. I was taught that they are cold blooded monsters who eat disobedient children and then I find out they are just nice fluffy teddy bears who treasure children and the elderly. I was taught as a child that they are unintelligent, unthinking beast and now I find out that Jotunheim before the war with Asgard was and is again full of scholar and artists. Yet it is the public displays of affection between the Jotnar citizenry that is the most surprising.

 

It is strange how touchy feely everyone is here on Jotunheim. Everyone just walks up to each other and hugs each other. My brothers keep giving me hugs and ruffling my hair, things that no one has done to me in centuries. I mean Thor would often hug me but it always felt like he was trying to crush my ribs and suffocate me while everyone here on Jotunheim is so gentle. Plus the adult Jotnar just walk up to me and my brothers and pinch our cheeks and offer us sweets and treats. 

 

Everyone is so affectionate, everyone hugs each other and kisses each other’s cheeks; though the one that surprises me the most is my mother, Queen Farbauti. I find him constantly kissing me and my brothers on our heads, hugging us and rubbing our backs. Frigga was always affectionate with Thor and me when we were younger; she would ruffle our hair and kissing us on our foreheads when she put us to sleep but she has not shown either me or Thor any affection in public in over 500 years and before I woke up in the temple today I cannot remember the last time she did anything more than squeeze my hand.  
Frigga always looked at me with kindness but Farbauti looks at me with tears in his eyes like he cannot bear to have me out of his sight. He talks to me so differently than an adult ever has before. I love Frigga but I find myself wanting to be around Farbauti more. 

 

I feel confused; I find myself trusting people I just met. I am a very cautious person naturally and I never let me guard down around anyone outside of Frigga or Thor and yet I instantly felt safe and that I could trust Queen Farbauti and my biological brothers, Hellbindi and Bylestir. I don’t understand, why do I feel so free and so safe when I am with them? 

 

Why do I trust them, they are strangers to me and yet I trust them after a few hours more than anyone outside of Frigga in all of Asgard where I lived for over 1200 years. Is it because they are my biological family? I never felt this instant connection with anyone else during my travels; I have never felt this safe and it unnerves me. What if this is all a dream? What if they are only pretending to be nice so I will drop my guard and they can attack me?

 

But I got to stop daydreaming; Mother just called me and my brothers and said we need to head back for the evening meal. This has been a very strange, interesting and confusing day; I even forgot about the questions I had for the Eternal Judges but I will catch up with them after the evening meal assuming they don’t make me go to bed like a little kid.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****Warning: Angst ahead.

Chapter 17  
*Get ready for some serious angst in the next few chapters because Loki needs to talk with Odin and Frigga.

Dinner had been a quiet affair compared to the noon meal but Loki couldn’t get his mind off all the questions he had. He wanted to know what secret everyone was keeping from him about Thor. He wanted to know about the destiny the Eternal Judges had planned for him, since he had never seen any prophecies about an ice child and what it all meant for his future. He wanted to know more about the Jotnar and why everyone appeared male. 

 

He wanted to know why Odin really took him from Lady Winter’s temple. He wanted to get to the bottom of what Odin meant when he said he had hoped to unite Asgard and Jotunheim through him and why he changed his mind. He needed to have Odin and Frigga explain why they never told him the truth. How they could witness him struggling so hard to be a proper Aesir Warrior and Prince and not explain why it was not possible. He wanted to know why Odin never told him about his mother, Queen Bestla and why he allowed him to be raised to hate the Jotnar, to therefore hate himself. So as much as he wanted to talk to the Eternal Judges he realized he needed to talk to Odin and Frigga more.

 

So when the Eternal Judges, Jotnar and Asgardian royals stood to leave after the evening meal Loki approached his adopted parents. “Mother, Father could I please join you in your rooms, I believe we need to talk?”

 

“Your mother and I would very much like that my son, there is much your mother and I would like to say and I am sure you have many questions for us.” Odin replied.

 

“Thank you just let me tell the Eternal Judges that I would like to delay my talk with them to tomorrow morning and I will meet you both back at your guest chambers in a few minutes.” Loki said.

 

******

 

It was just a short time later that Loki knocked on the Aesir guest chambers and asked if he could come in.  
“Mother, Father this has definitely been a very interesting day, I am feeling a little overwhelmed.” Loki says and his parents lead him to the sitting room and Queen Frigga offers him some tea.

 

“I do not know where to begin. I have so many questions that I do not know where to start.”

 

“Oh Loki, this must be so confusing.” Queen Frigga says as she takes a seat beside her youngest son and reaches for his hand. “Your father and I, we have so many regrets about not telling you the truth about your Jotnar origins but Baby we both love you so much and are both willing to do whatever we need to repair the damage in our relationship, damage that we caused by our lies and omissions.” 

 

Odin reached forward and placed his hand upon Loki’s cheek and began to talk. “My son, please do not be angry with your mother, I am to blame for you not being told the truth. She repeatedly warned me and asked me to tell you about the fact that you were adopted. She repeatedly counseled me to reel in all the Jotnar hate talk but I didn’t listen. 

 

“Loki, I must confess that I probably never would have told you about your Jotnar origins, not because I wanted to keep it from you for any other reason than that I fell in love with you when you were still an infant and genuinely saw you as my son. I could not bear the thought of any other family or realm holding a place in your heart. I am a very selfish man and I could not bear the thought of losing you that is the reason I changed my plans to use you as a bridge between Asgard and Jotunheim. Loki, I kept the truth from you not because you meant too little to me but because you meant too much.

 

“Your mother repeatedly tried to change my mind; she tried to counsel me that you deserved to know the truth and that if you found out on your own you would feel betrayed by us. Loki, I made so many mistakes, told so many lies and allowed you to be treated unfairly by not just myself but by the Aesir citizenry as a whole.

 

“I will never be able to apologize enough. I know I have wronged you and that I am to blame completely for you letting go of Gungnir.”

 

“That’s not true, well not entirely. “No Loki” was just the final blow.” Loki interrupts to say.

 

“I never fit in in Asgard, no one listened to me, no one respected me, you were my last hope and when you uttered those words while Thor and I were dangling off the broken Bifrost, I knew no one ever would. I thought as a King, you would understand that everything I did was to protect Asgard, to prevent any Aesir casualties, to protect my family.

 

“I never wanted the throne, not of Asgard or anywhere else. I am a scholar, a diplomat and a sorcerer, all I wanted was for you, for Thor, for Asgard to see what I had to offer and appreciate it. I wanted appreciation not power; I wanted to be Thor’s Chief Advisor and the two of us guarantee that Asgard would continue as the Golden Jewel of the Nine Realms. I didn’t want Thor’s place, I just wanted to be at his side not behind him where he and Asgard was determined to put me.”

 

“Oh Loki, that is what your father and I wanted for you too.” Frigga says. 

 

“And no matter what your father says, I was responsible too. I should have done more. I should have forced your father to tell you truth or done it myself. When you came to me right after learning the truth, I should have really set down and talked to you, not just say your father always has a reason for what he does. I should have taken Gungnir and acted as Regent and had you sit by and watch over your father in the Odinsleep.

 

“I made so many mistakes and I am so sorry that I wasn’t there for you when you needed me. I should have done more to curb your brother’s arrogance, should have stepped in when he and his friends mistreated you. I should have insisted that you have your own set of friends, friends that shared your interests.

 

“Your father and I made and deeply regret so many mistakes that we made while raising you but not loving you was not one of them. We both loved you from the moments each of us held you in our arms. You were a beautiful, sweet and innocent child and neither of us understood what being under the Aesir camouflage spell was going to do to you. I didn’t know enough about the Jotnar people and I will never forgive myself for the damage Odin’s spell did to your body, what it did to your mind being stuck in a body twice as old as your level of emotional development.

 

“What Thor did to you, I will never be able to get it out of my mind. When I walked into your chambers and saw Thor attacking you I have never felt such blind rage.”

 

Standing up Loki looks at his mother and asks, “Wait, what does the fact that I was a youth in an adult body have to do with Thor and what he did to me? What did Thor do to me?”

 

Frigga noticing her error begins to cry. Seeing his mother crying and his father's face covered in grief Loki starts to pace. 

 

“What the hell did Thor do to me? What is everyone keeping from me?”

 

Starting to yell, Loki screams “What did Thor do to me?”

 

Before anyone could answer the door was thrown open and Queen Farbauti, Hellbindi and Bylestir along with all four of the Eternal Judges rushed into the room and demanded to know what was wrong.

 

*****Next Chapter: The secret of Thor’s raping of Loki comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry haven't updated in a month, between RL and fact that I have been trying to decide when certain truths are going to be revealed, I am just updating now. Please know that I will never discontinue this story and even if updates are slowly, I will complete this story. Thank you each of you for your kudos, reviews and bookmarks.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about what Thor did to Loki is revealed and the depth of Loki's power starts to be seen.

Chapter 18

“I demand someone tell me what the hell Thor did to me.” Loki screams to his family and the Eternal Judges.

 

Not giving anyone a chance to answer Loki continues to rant. “You have all spent the day telling me how much you all love me and yet you are all lying to me. What did Thor do to me? What does it have to do with me being in the wrong body? What is so terrible that you don’t want me to know? How come everyone else here in Jotunheim and Asgard gets to know what happened to me but I don’t?”

 

“Loptr, please take a seat; everyone come in and take a seat.” Lord Summer says.

 

Noticing that Loki is not listening Lady Winter walks up to him and leads him over to the settee where Queens Frigga and Farbauti are seated. “Little one, I know you are in distress and have so many questions. If you will just sit down my siblings and I will tell you what happened after Thor brought you back from Midgard.”

 

As soon as Loki sat down both Farbauti and Frigga each takes ahold of one of his hands to comfort him. While the remainder of the Jotnar and Asgardian royal families takes seats around Loki, Lady Winter continues.

 

“This would have all been so much easier if you had remained in my temple instead of being taken to Asgard. My siblings and I would have raised you along with your biological family and taught you about being Jotnar and the depth of your powers. 

 

“What happened on Asgard between you and Thor would never have happened but we cannot go back; I need you to focus on the fact that you are blessed to have two loving families and that I and my siblings will protect you from any who seek to hurt you.

 

“Loptr, do you remember earlier today that your brothers told you that they are not yet considered adults? Hellbindi told you that he expects to reach majority in the next decade but do you know what that means?

 

“Reaching majority here on Jotunheim is not measured in years, you don’t just turn a specific age and you are now an adult. For the Jotnar, majority is reached when you have your first heat cycle.”

 

“What?” Loki exclaims.

 

Seeing that his sister is just winding up Loki more Lord Summer jumps in. “What my sister is trying to say, in a beating around the bush way, is that a Jotnar is not considered an adult until he is able to sire and bear children which occurs sometime after they turn 2000.

 

“The goal of a Jotnar’s first heat cycle is not to have children but to find their lifelong mate and create a soul bond. A Jotnar will only have one sexual partner in their lifetime; one who they will form an unbreakable soul bond with and those they will love unconditionally for eternity. Unlike many of the other races, the Jotnar only take one sexual partner in their lifetime. 

 

“When a Jotnar enters their first heat cycle they release pheromones that let all the other non-bonded Jotnar know that they are now an adult and seeking to find their life mate. It is the start of the formal courting process. It can sometimes take years before a young adult finds the right partner and establishes the Soul Bond.

 

“Until a Jotnar enters his first heat he is seen by all as a youth no matter his physical age, Hellbindi will turn 2000 in a little over nine years. Yet, your brother will not be able to be crowned King until he is mated and chosen his Queen.”

 

“Thanks for the biology and political science lesson but what does this have to do with what Thor did to me, I am only 1215 years old?” Loki demands.

 

“It is important because the spell that made you look like an Aesir adult caused you to go into heat prematurely.” Lord Autumn answers.

 

Letting go of both of his mothers’ hands and standing up Loki asks, “Again, what does that have to do with Thor and me?”

 

“Sadly everything. My mother was Jotnar, so as I am half, your brother Thor is one-fourth Jotnar and therefore able to sense when an unbonded Jotnar goes into heat. Yet unlike the Jotnar here in Jotunheim, because of my error and ignorance you and your brother were not raised to understand about the Jotnar and their mating cycle. It is but another thing in a long list of the many things in which I have wronged you. In truth, I never knew about the Jotnar mating cycle and because I was already married to my queen by the time I first met another Jotnar outside of my mother, I didn’t know about it.” King Odin says.

 

Hearing his father’s words Loki turns towards the Allfather. “What are you saying? Would every one stop talking in circles and answer my question. What does the fact that I went into heat prematurely have to do with Thor and me?”

 

Unable to remain silent witnessing his baby brother’s distress Bylestir says, “After the Thunderer returned from Midgard with you and while you were chained and muzzled Thor raped you in a berserker rage.”

 

“What are you saying? Are you all telling me that Thor held me down and mounted me like some beast? Are you saying that Thor is my soul mate and we are married?” Loki screams and starts to glow.

 

All three of Loki’s parents stand and try to approach him but Loki’s magic is forcing them back. Loki is radiating this intense silver light and his hands are releasing green bolts of lightning that is burning everything except the people in the chambers.

 

Seeing that their charge is about to implode and possibly blow up the entire palace and a large portion of the city, the four eternal judges encircle him and place their hands on him. 

 

“Loptr you must stop and listen to us, Thor is not your mate. You are safe and we are not going to let Thor or anyone else hurt you.” Lady Winter implores.

 

“You need to calm down. Little one, you need to look around and see what you are doing and call you magic back to you.” Lady Spring says.

 

“We do not want to have to restrain your magic; you need to do it yourself.” Lord Autumn speaks.

 

“Stop and take a breath, we are all here to help you.” Lord Summer says while taking a hold of Loki’s face. “Take a deep breath and look around, you are scaring your family.”

 

This seems to snap Loki out of his meltdown and when he comes back to himself he sees that the room is completely destroyed, there is nothing left in the room unharmed except his family and each of the Eternal Judges.

 

Seeing this Loki starts to collapse to the ground. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I didn’t hurt anyone did I?” Loki asks as he starts to cry.

 

“No little one everyone is unharmed; your magic only attacked your surroundings not any persons.” Lord Autumn says while helping Loki to stand up.

 

While Lord Autumn was helping Loki up the other Eternal Judges repaired the damage to the room.

 

As soon as Loki is back on his feet his family swarms him and each take turns hugging and comforting him.

 

“Brother, I am so sorry I shouldn’t have just blurted that out.” Bylestir says.

 

“Yeah way to go bro, you almost caused our little brother to combust.” Hellbindi says.

 

Turning to the young princes Lord Summer says, “Though your method was inappropriate, now that it is out in the open we can all help Loptr to deal with it.”

 

A short time later after everyone had again taken their seats Lady Winter kneels down and takes Loki’s hands and starts to speak.

 

“Loptr I need you to listen to me, you are not bonded to the Thunderer, your body and mind has been cleansed of what Thor Odinson did to you. When you woke up in my temple you were pure and a maid. Your body and soul has never been touched. When you reach maturity you will be free to choose whomever you want as your soulmate.”

 

With tears still streaming down his face Loki asks, “How can that be, if Thor raped me how can I still be pure? How can I choose my own soulmate if Thor has taken that away from me? ”

 

“Because he hasn’t, though your adopted brother sexually assaulted you your adopted mother Queen Frigga stopped him before he had released his seed into you thus preventing the soul bond to attach. Yet even if he had completed the soul bond, which he didn’t, when we returned you to your proper Jotnar body my siblings and I cleanse you of the taint of the Thunderer and gave you the body you would have had if you had been raised on Jotunheim. Here on Jotunheim you would have remained sacred and untouched until you choose your own mate when you reached majority.” Lord Summer says.

 

“You are the long prophesized Ice Child and no one would have dared touch you against your will. The people of Jotunheim have awaited your birth for thousands of years. You are the most sacred being in the nine realms; the Norns themselves will bow down to you and in deference to your power.” Lady Winter says.

 

***Next chapter: Everyone continues to speak and the Eternal Judges answer more of Loki’s questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so short but think it is a good stopping point and hope to have another chapter up this weekend.


End file.
